Is It True Love This Time Around?
by TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans
Summary: After the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione mysteriously disappeared, making everyone in the wizarding world think she's dead.5 years later, she gets recognized by Harry.Will the sparks Harry felt for Hermione come back?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Okay sorry if I haven't updated my other stories. You could kill me in my sleep if you want! JK! But anyways, this is a brand new story, that just popped into my brain one day, while shopping. Here's the summary: 

Ron and Harry are both Quidditch players for the Chudley Cannons. Ron is a keeper, and Harry is the captain and seeker. Ron has 3 daughters with Luna named, Starla, Elizabeth, and Emily, who are 5 years old. Harry, on the other hand, has a daughter, named Aurelia Gabrielea Potter, who is 4 years old, with Cho. The three currently live in a large mansion. Both Ron and Harry doesn't know that Hermione, who mysteriously disappeared after the graduation party at Hogwarts, that she is the blue-eyed beauty and dark brown haired with ringlets, that every man wants, the world famous auror Jane Antoinette. Jane Antoinette has a adopted daughter, named Lillian Mariea Antoinette. And that's about it. No, wait. Oh yeah, Ginny's married to Draco Malfoy, and they have 1 child, Michael Logan Malfoy, who is 6. Oh, and Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Hermione are turning 21, and Harry, Ron, Draco, and the other people are 22.

P.S. Sorry if some of you think this is an update from Chapter 9! Oh, and special thanks to pstibbons for giving me suggestions and giving me the html document to make Chapter 1's format alot better! Thanks a million!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned or in the story. All of the characters that are reconizable belong to their brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aurelia!" called 22-year-old Harry Potter.

Quickly, the black haired with cinnamon eyes girl hurried into the kitchen. Right behind her, was Cho, her mother.

"'Morning, Harry." said Cho, going over to Harry while he was cooking bacon and eggs. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Uh, good morning, Cho." answered Harry, rather uncomfortably, as he continued on his thoughts about Hermione. A few minutes later, Harry setted 3 plates of bacon and eggs on the dining table. Quickly, Cho dug in, while Harry sat down and started eating at a normal speed, while Cho was digging into the food, and Aurelia was eating normally like her father.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Aurelia, looking up at her father.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of someone that I haven't seen in 5 years." answered Harry.

"It's Hermione, isn't it? That beaver buck toothed-bushy haired-know-it-all-bookworm girl isn't it, Harry?" asked Cho coldly. Harry stared at Cho, mad that she just insulted his best friend that's a girl.

" What if I was?" asked Harry.

"THEN YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Cho.

"What if I don't?" answered Harry.

"Well... I'll get a divorce." said Cho.

Harry laughed. " You, get a divorce? That's actually very funny, since we are not married, Cho. If you get a divorce it's useless, since we are not, and not legally, married. So there's actually no point, Cho. And plus stop shouting when Aurelia's in the same room, would you? AND, I'm not finished yet, YOU, Cho, don't control who or what I can think about. So YOU better stop doing telling me not to think about who ever I want," said Harry.

"Fine." pouted Cho.

"So, Aurelia, do you want to play with Michael after lunch? Auntie Ginny and Uncle Draco is coming this afternoon to visit with Michael. Do you want to play Quidditch with him?" asked Harry.

"Okay!" said Aurelia, smiling happily.

"That was a good breakfast, Harry." said Cho, quietly, putting her dish in the sink.

"Thank you." answered Harry.

"I'm going out to go shopping. Do you two want anything?" asked Cho.

"No thanks, mommy. Daddy and I are going to go shopping after daddy washes the dishes." answered Aurelia.

"Alright. You be good for daddy, Aurelia, and I'll be back, by when the big hand on the clock reaches the 4, and the little hand reaches the 6, alright?" said Cho.

"Alright, mommy. Have fun!" said Aurelia, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Okay." said Cho, stepping into the fireplace, throwing the floo powder, and disappearing.

About 10 minutes later, Harry dressed into a green polo shirt and jeans, and Aurelia, in a blue sundress, went to a wizarding grocery store.

"Okay, daddy, I think we need to buy some Pumpkin Juice, I think we're out of it. Some milk, ham, bacon, eggs, rice, steak, salmon fillets, Oreos, flour, chocolate chips, baking soda, brown sugar, bottled water, those muggle Powerade for you, daddy, mangos, pomergerates, apples, bannanas, oranges, bluberries, raspberries, strawberries, grapes, chips, pretzels, and some chocolate," said the little 4-year-old reading off the list she was holding. Some people, stood their, reading over Aurelia's shoulder to see the list. They saw handwriting, and they were amazed that the little 4-year-old could read.

"Good job, Relia. Now, let's go find those stuff, beginging with what, Aurelia?" asked Harry.

"Pumpkin Juice, daddy." answered Aurelia, holding her father's hand.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's go." said Harry. They walked throught the baby section of the story. Harry and Aurelia, then saw a beautiful woman, holding a sleeping baby girl, while talking in a muggle cell phone.

"Mom! What kind of baby food does Lilly likes to eat?" said the fustrated woman. She listened for a few seconds, before saying, "Mom! Please! I'm 20! Please don't Hermione Jane Granger me! Plus, I'm in a wizarding grocery store! I'm Jane Antoinette to the people that sees me in this world, not Hermione Jane Granger! Okay, so it's the carrot and celery kind. And for the milk it has to be... okay, I got it. Don't worry, I'll take care of my little sister. Okay, love you too, mom. Bye!" said the woman.

Then it hit Harry, she said, "Please don't Hermione Jane Granger me!"... that means... that woman was... the one and only Hermione Jane Granger.

The woman, now known as Hermione to Harry, turned around, and saw Harry. She gasped and came rushing to him. " Harry?! Is it really you?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked up to Hermione's eyes, hoping to see the cinnamon eyes he loved to see, instead she had sky blue eyes.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, uneasily.

"Oh Harry!" she said, hugging him tightly,

Harry hugged Hermione back, just as tightly.

"It's really you, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

" Yeah, don't you believe me? How 'bout you test me? Try me!" said Hermione.

"Okay, what did we do in first year that got Ron, you, and me to be best friends?" asked Harry. " I was crying in the bathroom, when a troll invaded into the girl's washroom where I was, and you and Ron saved me. From that day on, we were best friends," answered Hermione.

"Okay, who was my first kiss?" asked Harry. "Cho Chang, in 5th year, after a D.A. meeting," answered Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"What is my godfather's name, and his what's his nickname?" asked Harry.

"Your godfather's name was Sirius Black, he was a dog animagus, and his nickname was Snuffles," answered Hermione.

"What did we do in third year?" asked Harry.

"Well, let's see... we met Buckbeak. We saw Buckbeak get excuted, we met your godfather. You took my wand, to try and fight with Snape, we traveled back in time with my time turner to try and save Buckbeak. Anything else? Oh, and Malfoy got a broken arm or something because of Buckbeak." said Hermione.

"When's my birthday and what's my full name?" asked Harry. " July 31rst. Your name is Harry James Potter. Finished yet? Done testing yet?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, alright," sighed Harry. "And this must be adorable Aurelia." said Hermione, looking at Aurelia, who was looking up at Hermione.

"Yup," answered Aurelia.

"Hermione, why do you have blue eyes?" asked Harry. " Do you mind coming to my flat, so I could tell you? It's not safe here." answered Hermione. " Okay." said Harry.

Then all of a sudden he arrived at a large modern looking mansion.

"Is this your parent's new house?" asked Harry, amazed at how beautiful the house was.

"Nope. This is my own house, I paid it with my own money. Come on in. I just have the put Lily back into her crib in her nursery room. I'll be back in a couple minutes." said Hermione, going upstairs, and entering a pink room. A few minutes later, she emerged from the room, and went down the stairs. "Aurelia?" asked Hermione.

"Yes?" answered Aurelia, looking at Hermione.

"Do you want anything to drink? Do you want to play some video games, or read a book or anything?" asked Hermione.

"I would like some pumpkin juice, please," said Aurelia.

"Okay. Want to come with me?" asked Hermione, standing up. Aurelia, hurridly, half skipping, and half walked to Hermione., and held onto her hand. A few minutes later, Aurelia and Hermione returned with a cup full of pumpkin juice. Aurelia sat beside Hermione on one couch, and Harry, sat across from the two, and sat on a sofa.

"Okay, here." said Hermione, waving her wand. Suddenly, Hermione grew about 2 inches, her bushy hair was ringletted, and her eyes turned back to the cinnamon brown that Harry missed seeing every morning for breakfast at the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

"Oh, so you're actually two different persons." said Harry.

"Yes. By any chance, have you heard of Jane Antoinette?" asked Hermione.

"Are you going crazy, 'Mione? Of course! She's the most famous female auror of her time!" said Harry.

"I am Jane Antoinette." answered Hermione.

"How? She usually wears make up." said Harry. "Have you seen a picture of her?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. She's quite a beauty." answered Harry.

"Well..." said Hermione, waving her wand twice now, and magically, it turned back into a blue-eyed dark brown ringletted haired girl, but this time with the make-up.

"So you are Jane Antoinette?" asked Harry.

"Yes. This is actually, my real face. It turns out, I am a half blood. My mother was a muggle born and my father was a pureblood. They were aurors, famous aurors. So, they were one of the biggest threats to the Deatheater population, so when Voldemort heard that my parents had a daughter one night, he tried to murder me. Well, it didn't work. I got sent to a random caring house, and that is how I got the last name Granger from. My real name is Hermione Jane Antoinette. But right now, I like being Hermione Jane Granger again. But anyways, I was changed. Orginally, I am pale tanned with dark brown ringletted hair, and blue eyes, but for my protection, I got changed. The bushy haired-brown eyed Hermione Granger is what I changed into," said Hermione.

"Oh. Wow, so do you know if your real parents are alive now?" asked Harry.

"Sadly, no. I have a feeling they are somewhere in this world, but I have traveled all over the world, and still haven't seen them. I dont' even know what they looked like. Maybe I should just search for the last name Antoinette. I'm nearly definate that's it's a French last name, since Marie Antoinette was French, and her last name is Antoinette," answered Hermione.

"Could I please have some more pumpkin juice?" asked Aurelia.

"Okay, Aurelia. Please call me 'Mione or Hermione, or Mi, or what ever you want to call me," said Hermione, standing up, and going to the kitchen. Aurelia, followed Hermione followed Hermione. A few miutes later, Aurelia was carrying a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, while Hermione was carrying her pumpkin juice. They again both sat down.

"So, who's Aurelia's mother. Let me guess 3 guesses: Lavender?" said Hermioen.

"That's just disgusting, 'Mione!" said Harry.

"Okay! Sorry! Oh, yeah, Aurelia has brown eyes not what ever Lavender's eye color is. How about Cho?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. But I just don't get it. She doesn't truly like Aurelia. Like really, Aurelia needs a real mother, not a mother that just talks sweetly to her," said Harry.

"I didn't know Cho was that kind of a perosn. I kind of expected she was a thoughtful and loving mother." answered Hermione.

"Yeah, I did too, but what ever Aurelia did to try and impress her mother, she just says, 'How thoughtful, Aurelia!' and that's it," said Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry, she might get over that soon," said Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Tomorrow I have a Chudley Cannons game, would you mind if you babysit Aurelia in the stands, while I play? Cho says she going to get her hair and nails done tomorrow, and that could take forever, so could you please babysit Aurelia?" asked Harry.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure Aurelia wouldn't be much of a trouble, right Aurelia?" asked Hermione, looking at the little 4-year-old, eating her ice-cream. Aurelia looked up at Hermione, and then looked at her father.

"Don't worry, daddy. Mia and I will have so much fun together at the Quidditch stadium," said Aurelia smiling.

"Okay, so tomorrow the game starts at 5. I'm going to be there at 3, as captain of the team, so Aurelia's coming with me, so maybe I should meet you for lunch at 1, and maybe we could just go all together after lunch?" asked Harry.

"That'll be good," answered Hermione.

"What time is it, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Um... 11." answered Hermione, looking at her watch.

"Well, I better go now, Ginny and Draco are coming to visit. Hey, actually, you haven't seen Gin for a long time, would you want to see her again? You could come to our house." said Harry.

"Okay,just wait a second. I'm going to wake up the cranky baby, and I'll be down in about 5 minutes." answered Hermione, rushing upstairs to the pink room, and then she rushed into her room, taking off her clothes, and changing her shirt into a light blue tunic, and a white camisole underneath with skinny jeans. She then changed her shoes into light blue ballet flats. She then packed up Lily's bag, and woke Lily up, and changed her diaper, and changed her clothes into a pink dress. She carried her purse, Lilly's bag, and Lilly downstairs. She took her blue sweater,and then walked out of the house, and locked the door. She turned around to see Aurelia and Harry, rolling down the hills beside her mansion.

" Wow, 'Mione you really own a great place. Are the hills and woods yours?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. They are really relaxing when you just sit outside and read." answered Hermione.

"Okay, so one,two,three." said Harry. And then they felt the familiar pull, and they arrived at Harry's mansion, just a few seconds to spare before the door bell rang.

Quickly Aurelia and Hermione sat on a sofa, and Hermione, pulled out a baby bottle full of milk, and gave it to Aurelia to feed Lilly. Aurelia, looked at Hermione, excitedly, and started to feed Lilly, while Aurelia squealing about, talking to Hermione.

" She's so cute, Mia!" squealed Aureila.

" Yes she is, Aurelia." answered Hermione, smiling at the young girl's excitement. Then Harry, came into the living room,with Ginny and Draco, with a 6 -year-old boy, with gold platium colored hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Aurelia!" said the boy.

"Michael! Come over and see the tiny baby!" squealed Aurelia, quickly Michael, went over to see the baby, in Hermione's arms.

"She's so cute. What's her name?" asked the curious little 6-year-old.

"Lillian. Lilly." answered Hermione. "You. Are. Jane. Antoinette!" said Draco, quickly going over to Hermione, and sitting next to her.

"You are! I didn't think I would met somebody so famous!" squealed Ginny, rushing after her husband to Hermione. "Actually you see, I am indeed Jane Antoinette, but I am also known as the bookworm of Hogwarts, buck toothed, bushy haired, and to you, Malfoy, mudblood, which, by the way, I am not. I am actually a half blood," said Hermione in her matter-in-factly voice.

"You--- you, are Hermione Granger?" asked Draco.

"Yeah." answered Hermione, taking out her wand, and waved her wand. And magically, it turned into the real Hermione Granger they all knew.

"'Mione!" squealed Ginny launching herself at Hermione.

"Ginny! Easy there! You're going to end up hurting my little sister!" said Hermione. " So Jane Antoinette doesn't have a baby?" asked Draco.

"No. She's my little sister, Lillian Mariea," answered Hermione, changing herself back to Jane Antoinette's face.

"Well, Michael and Aurelia, could you please go outside and play Quidditch while mom and dad goes and talk about some business?" asked Draco, sweetly to the two kids.

"Here, Harry, if you don't mind, could I put Lilly on the couch beside you? I'll go outside and play Quidditch with the kids, and watch those two," said Hermione, handing Lilly to Harry, and giving him the milk bottle.

"Alright, 'Mione. Play safe, okay?" said Harry, looking up at Hermione.

"Yeah. I will. Don't worry, I like flying now. I'll be fine." answered Hermione.

"How 'bout you use my old Firebolt?" asked Harry.

"Okay. Where is it?" asked Hermione. " Broom closet in the backyard, first rack. You'll recognize it." answered Harry, smiling.

"Okay. See you, Gin, Draco, Harry." said Hermione, before rushing after the kids going to the doors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho was just walking back from Dean's house, when she saw three people on broom in her backyard. She quickly went to the mini Quidditch pitch at the backyard, and was relieved to see Aurelia and Michale. So, fiugreing Harry would've probably came out with the two kids, she started looking for him. She couldn't see him, but she swore she saw three brooms flying in the air, not two. So, when Aurelia and Michael landed on ground, a beautiful blue eyed, dark brown ringletted haired beauty, that Cho recognized from the gossip magazines she read as the one and only Jane Antoinette. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw the girl up close.

"Aren't you Jane Antoinette?! I'm so honored to have you in my house!" squealed Cho.

Hermione looks at Cho weirdly.

"Mia! This is my mommy!" said Aurelia, pointing at Cho, standing right beside Hermione, while Aurelia was hugging Hermione's legs.

"Yes, I am." answered Hermione uncertainly.

"HARRY!" screamed Cho. In two mulliseconds, Ginny, Draco, and Harry, holding Lilly, came rushing out the door, and to Cho.

"What's the bloody problem, Cho?" asked Harry, fustrated that she screamed his name, making him think she's in trouble or Aurelia.

"Jane Antoinette was in our Quidditch pitch playing Quidditch with Aurelia and Michael! The famous Jane Antoinette!" squealed Cho.

"Actually, Cho, you already know me," answered Hermione.

"How is that possible?" asked Cho. " Let's see, I am your boyfriend's best friend besides Ron." said Hermione. "Please don't tell me, you're that buck-toothed, know-it-all, bookworm Hermione Granger?!" said Cho, surprised.

"I am, thank you very much, Cho," answered Hermione.

"Cho, you shouldn't talk to my best friend like that!" snapped Harry. "Sorry!" said Cho, staring at the baby giggling in Harry's arms.

"Okay, why does that baby look like you, Harry?" asked Cho.

"What?!? No! Lilly does not look like Harry!" argued Hermione.

"She does!" argued Cho.

"Cho, obviously Lilly does not look like Harry," defended Ginny.

"Well, Ginevra, I don't think so! I think Harry fathered this baby!" accused Cho.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" answered Hermione, laughing.

"Cho! Hermione and I have not seen each other for the past 5 years! How could I father a 6 month old baby?" asked Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for giving this story a chance! I hope you would review! Please give me tips and advice on how I would improve onto my story, and hopefully I could update soon! Thanks again! - Gabriela-17


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Well, you could've had a affair with a lady you don't know a year ago." replied Cho, uneasily. " No! Cho! Lilly is my little sister." exclaimed Hermione. " How could that be?" asked Cho. " Okay. You know what, Cho? I'm leaving!" asked Hermione. "Yeah, like I care." answered Cho, all snobby. " I know you do not. Bye Harry, owl me tonight. Bye, Draco, and Ginny." said Hermione, sweetly, holding Lilly, and disapperating. "Cho, I don't get it! You accuse and jump to conclusions too fast!" snapped Harry, going back in the mansion, with Aurelia in tow.

* * *

Next day (Namely 1:00 P.M.)

"Mia! Over here!" squealed a excited Aurelia, waving Hermione and Lilly over to a four person table. " Good afternoon, Aurelia." said Hermione, sitting down across from Aurelia. Aurelia quickly jumped out of her chair, and rushed over to Hermione, to give her a hug. " Why thank you, Aurelia." answered Hermione, hugging the younger girl back. After Aurelia returned back into her seat, Harry spoke, " Good afternoon, 'Mione." " 'Afternoon to you too, Harry." answered Hermione, as Harry, leaned over the table to Hermione for a kiss on a cheek. "May I help you four?" asked the waitress, looking flirtly at Harry. " Um... could I have a chicken cesaer salad with butterbeer, please?" asked Hermione. "Okay, and for you and your daughter, sir?" asked the waitress turning to Harry. "Same thing as her, except instead of butterbeer, maybe a vodka? And two bowls of cream of mushroom, one large, and one small. One order of the kids chicken fingers please with pumpkin juice." answered Harry, as he collected the two menus from him and Hermione, and gave them to the waitress. "Okay, your orders should be here in 15 minutes." said the waitress, going to another table. "Sorry I had to leave so suddenly yesterday night, but I didn't want to be any trouble between you and Cho." said Hermione, sincerley, as she watched Lilly, play with the little plastic keys. " You weren't any trouble, 'Mione." answered Harry, reassuring Hermione. " So, let's catch up on our lives, since we didn't really yesterday." suggested Hermione. "As you know, I'm turning 22 this month, and I have a daughter, Aurelia, please don't ask me why Aurelia, ask Cho, and I might have another daughter along the way this month. You?" asked Harry. "As you know, both Jane Antoinette and Hermione Granger is single. And I'm working permanantly as a auror." answered Hermione. " I'm nervous, 'Mione. Even though most people don't think Cho is pregnant, she is, and she's due next month on the 14th of August. Then Cho will go to drastic measures announcing the baby's birth, and then everybody will be pressuring me to pop the big question to Cho. But I really don't feel like she's 'the one'. What should I do?" asked Harry, rubbing his temples. " Harry, just listen to what your heart says." answered Hermione. " But, one was alright to break up with, but two?!?! No body will think I would be a good husband or father, fathering 2 daughters, and then breaking up with their mother." answered Harry. " Harry, you've been the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor for the past 4 years. You fathering a daughter, Aurelia, who is four years old, the same year that you become the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. I don't think anything will change what anybody thinks of you." reassured Hermione. "But, Aurelia, sorry honey to say this, but Aurelia, was a mistake, I made 4 years ago. Even though I do not regret having Aurelia, I sometimes regret even being with Cho, and winding up in this huge mess." said Harry. Then the waitress, brought their food. As their lunch date with the two kids went on, Harry and Hermione discussed about their life, and what they want in the future.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry and Hermione, along with Aurelia and Lilly, walked out of the restaurant. The four apperated to the Quidditch pitch. While Harry got dressed and hung out with his team mates, Hermione and Aurelia, along with Lilly played outside the pitch, since, right beside the pitch was a little field with a muggle playground and swing sets, with a large field, and a mini Quidditch pitch. As Hermione pushed Aurelia on the swings with Lilly in Hermione's arms, and Aurelia squealing so loud that her father coudl hear her, Harry was happy for once before a game. Usually he was in his moderate calm and collected mood, but today, with him knowing his Hermione watching him play the game he loved and Ron loved to play in Hogwarts just lifted up his mood, especially with not bothering to worry if Cho would brag to the other people in the stands, saying stuff like, "Did you see that handsome seeker for the Chudley Cannons?! That's the famous Harry Potter, and he's my boyfriend!". As Harry, sat down at one of the benches, he sighed. " 'ello mate." said Ron, sitting beside Harry. " I'm getting nervous Ron. Ever since Hermione appeared back in my life yesterday, I feel that Cho's just simply 'not the one' for me to marry. What do you think, Ron?" said Harry. " Listen to your heart. That's what I did when I had to choose between Lavender and Luna." answered Ron. " Thanks, mate." answered Harry. " Hey, Harry, did you see that beautiful woman outside, pushing a little girl that looks suspiciously like Aurelia on the swing set?! She's a beauty! I wonder if she would like to go on a date or two with me." said Blaise Zambini. " No way! She doesn't look like she's your kind." said Ron. " Yes she is!" argued Blaise. "You both are just crazy in the head. That's Hermione Granger," said Harry, as he shook his head. " As known to the wizarding world this past 5 years, Jane Antoinette." added Harry. " That's.Granger?!?!" exclaimed Blaise. " Yeah." answered Harry. "Oh well, it doesn't matter about what she is. She's really beautiful. She even looks like Jane Antoinette, who is the real beauty in the world." answered Blaise, shrugging off what Harry said. "You idiot! That is Jane Antoinette!" exclaimed Ron, looking outside for a moment at the girl. " She is both Hermione Granger and Hermione Jane Antoinette as known as Jane Antoinette." answered Harry. "How could Jane Antoinette be Hermione Granger?" asked Blaise. "Remember 5 years ago when Hermione disappeared suddenly, and then 6 months later, this mysterious girl who was all over the Prophet suddenly shows up in the office of the Ministry of Magic, wanting to become an auror, which she mysteriously appeared into the wizarding world. She was rumored to have intelligence that rivaled the Hermione Granger from Hogwarts. What if she was?" explained Harry. "I think I know where you are going." said Ron. "Yeah, I agree with Ron. So what you're saying is, that after Hermione disappeared, she changed her appearance and name and appeared 6 months after from Auror training wanting to join the auror forces. that got her famous." said Blaise. "Exactly!" exclaimed Harry. "Well, we better go and make plans for the game." announced Harry, as he walked towards the back of the tent, to where it stored the extra brooms, and uniforms, Ron and Blaise, as co-captains followed him to the room.

2 hours later...

Aurelia, and Hermione, holding Lilly, sat at the spaces that was reserved for family and friends of the Chudley Cannon's players. "And now, give a warm welcome to the Bulgeria team! Viktor Krum as seeker and captain, number 19!" announced the man who announced everything that goes on the Quidditch match. Viktor came flying out, as across the field, a whole crowd for the oppisite team sat, clapped and cheered. As the announcer went on with the Bulgeria team. A very long 5 minutes later, he finally said, "And welcome Chudley Cannons! Harry Potter, as seeker and captain of the Cannons, number 7!" Aurelia then started to clap very loudly. Harry then came flying out of their team tent,and flew directly towards Hermione and Aurelia, the big screen which everybody sees the game if they can't get near enough, following him, as well as thousands of pairs of eyes. He hugged Aurelia, and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, Harry." said Hermione. "Thanks. Now Aurelia, you better be good for Mia, okay?" said Harry, looking at Aurelia. "Yes, daddy. Good luck, daddy!" said Aurelia. "Okay! I love you, Aurelia." said Harry, as he flew away, into the Quidditch pitch. "Daddy always does that for me, when he takes me to every game. Except he doesn't do it when mommy is around. Why is that, Mia?" asked Aurelia, as the team began their game. "I don't know, Aurelia. Maybe you should ask daddy about it." answered Hermione, looking at Aurelia. "Can I sit on your lap, Mia?" asked Aurelia. "Sure." answered Hermione, as Aurelia climbed onto Hermione's lap, and sat, while she watched the game. "And the Cannons scores!" said the announcer.

* * *

The Chudley Cannons won a victorious win. Soon, fans filed down to the tent, as the players filed back into the tent. "Come on, Mia! Let's go!" exclaimed Aurelia. "Alright!" exclaimed Hermione. As the 3 quickly rushed to the tent, Hermione saw Viktor, who was now 24. "Hi." he said shyly. Hermione didn't even bother to respond, as she and Aurelia hurried to the tent. The security guard looked down at Aurelia. "Oh, hi, Aurelia." he said looking down at the 4-year-old. "Hi!" said Aurelia. "Do you want to come in to see your daddy?" asked the security guard. "Yes please, with Mia and Lilly." answered Aurelia, pointing at Hermione and Lilly. "Arn't you the famous Jane Antoinette?" asked the security guard looking at Hermione. "Yes. I'm just here to babysit Aurelia for her dad." answered Hermione. "Oh, and this is the little cutie pie, my daughters always shows to me. Lilly, I presume." said the security guard. "Yes. Now could Aurelia and I go in?" asked Hermione. "Yes. Go ahead." answered the security guard. Hermione and Aurelia went in the tent. There, she heard a lot of cat calls and whistles, as she went to the last bench. "Hi, daddy! You did great!" excliamed Aurelia, hugging Harry. "Hey. TIred, arn't you?" asked Hermione, hugging Harry, relaxing him, as he hugged Hermione back tight. " Hey, Herms!" exclaimed Ron, going over to Hermione, and hugging Hermione tight to him. "Ronald! Don't ever, ever, ever call me Herms! I'll keep calling you Ronald!" threatened Hermione. "Oh alright. So how's life, 'Mione?" asked Ron."Well, as you see I have a little sister who is 21 years younger than I am!" said Hermione, giving Lilly to Ron to hold. "Hey, Hermione!" said Blaise, going over to Hermione, Aurelia, Harry, and Ron. "Hi." answered Hermione.

* * *

Well, that where I'm going to end it. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review and say anything you want, anything!

Oh, and I forgot like almost everything from Quidditch, so I didn't know how long the game lasts, what the Bulgeria team's name is, and what that thing that seekers has to catch to win the game. But anyways, thanks for reading!

-Gabriela-17


	3. Chapter 3

**_Now, I remember what the seekers catch to end a quidditch game! It's a snitch! LOL, it took me like 3 or 4 days to remember. Anyways, I forgot to say at the beginging of Chapter 1, when I was talking about Harry, Cho, Aurelia, and Ron and his family, that Cho was 8 months pregnant, but because of some charms she casted, her stomach doesn't show it.  
Anyways, thank you for the two reviews I recieved for the 2 chapters. I enjoy writing this story, but I really don't think it's worth my time to update and write more chapters for this story if there's no reviews. But don't worry, even if it sounds like I want to stop this story, because I really enjoy writing this story. Could anyone give any suggestions fo this story's title? It would be greatly appreciated!_**

**DiScLaImEr:**_ **I do not own any of the characters that are reconizable from the Harry Potter books. They all belong to their creator, J.K. Rowling. And I got no idea**_ _**what I own from this story, maybe the plot? Enough rambling for me**!_

* * *

"So should we go to the usual spot for the celebration?" asked Blaise, quickly turning his attention to the team. "Yes!" said the whole team. "Um... Harry, where exactly is the 'usual 

spot'?" asked Hermione. " Well, Jane, it's a muggle bar/grill," answered Harry, smiling. "So who's going?" asked Harry. All the Chudley Cannons' hands shot up. "I am too!"

exclaimed, a rather annoying voice, beside Harry. Harry turned to see Cho, standing beside him. "Um... well, who's going to take care of Aurelia, then?" asked Harry. "No,you two

deserve a break from taking care of Aurelia." said Seamus, taking Aurelia away from Harry's arms. "Yeah, I agree with Seamus. Here, Harry, I'll take Aurelia for the night, and you

just come and pick up Aurelia tomorrow afternoon." said Hermione, taking Aurelia's hand. "Are you sure, Jane?" asked Cho, this time sounding sincere. "Yes, Cho. You two do

deserve a break from Aurelia, as well as Luna and Ron here." said Hermione looking at Luna, Ron, Starla, Elizabeth and Emily. " I guess we do." said Ron, looking at his wife.

"Here's the deal: Cho, Harry, Luna, and Ron all deserve a break from their children. How about I take the four of you girls, and have a girl's night, tonight?" asked Hermione,

looking at the 4 girls. All the girls squealed, and hurried to their parents, and begged with anything possible to go to Hermione's. "Oh, alright, I give in to you three girls." said Ron,

shaking his head, after their puppy dog eyes. So Starla, Elizabeth, Emily and Aurelia, all half hopped, half walked all excited to Hermione, and hugged her. "Well, you 2 couples

have fun, oh, and Ron and Harry, come pick the girls up tomorrow at about 2 o'clock. Ron, my address is 1731 White Oak Cresent. Oh, and don't worry about the girls about

their sleeping gear, and stuff. I have tons of toothbrushes and mini kids toothpastes, and girls' nightgowns," said Hermione. "Okay, Starla, Elizabeth, Emily, and Aurelia, say good-

bye to your moms and dads." said Hermione, in a little kiddie voice to the girls. "Good night, mum and dad." said Aurelia, without moving from where her position was, which was

Hermione's legs. "Good night, mommy and daddy." said the three girls to Ron and Luna, waving. "Have fun girls." said the two couples at the same time. "Congrats, Chudley

Cannons, and have fun celebrating! You all deserve it!" said Hermione, before disappearing with the girls. " Thanks, Jane!" answered the team, a moment too late.

* * *

Hermione's Mansion... 

"So girls, what do you want to do first? Eat dinner or tour around the house and get used to its rooms?" asked Hermione. "Tour around the house!" squealed the four girls." Okay,

now stick together, girls." said Hermione, as the went up the stairs.She stopped at the first door. She opened the door, and all four girls looked into the yellow colored nursery

room. "This is where Lilly sleeps." said Hermione, putting the little baby into her crib, and turning on the baby monitor, and clipping the other baby monitor on her capri pants. She

turned on the night light that glowed fishes, and walked out with the girls trailing behind her. "Do we have to be quiet, Mia?" asked Starla, using Aurelia's name for Hermione.

"Nope, Starla, be as loud as you want. I put on silencing charms in Lilly's nursery room." answered Hermione. When the four girls heard the answer, they all got excited. She

opened the second door, beside Lilly's nursery room. All the girls quickly went in, and looked in the room. "Mia, isn't this daddy and Reli's daddy?" asked Emily, pointing at a

picture of Ron, her, and Harry taken in 6th year. "Yes, it was, as a matter a fact, I have two whole photo albums full of photos of me, you dad, and Aurela's dad." answered

Hermione. So the girls walked out of the room, and stopped on the third room. Hermione opened the door, to reveal a emerald green room, with a large four poster bed, with

green satin drapes, draped beside the bed (Like the Hogwarts beds). "Do you think you can all sleep in that bed?" asked Hermione. "Yes." the four girls answered, nodding their

heads anxiously. "And girls, this is the bathroom." said Hermione, opening a door in the bedroom they were in. All the girls went inside. They saw two sinks, a toilet, and a

bathtub/jacuzzi tub that could fit 6 people. "Wow, Mia! This looks like the washroom from the hotel room we were staying in." said Aurelia."Do you want to look at the rest of the

house, or do you want to eat dinner now?" asked Hermione, sweetly. "Dinner!" all four girls exclaimed. "What do you all want?" asked Hermione. "Cheese and bacon burgers, fries

and juice please." said Elizabeth, speaking for Starla, Emily, Aurelia and herself. "Okay. Do you want to watch the telly, while I cook dinner?" asked Hermione. "What's a telly?"

asked Emily. "It's a electrical device that shows you motion pictures." answered Hermione. "Okay." they said all together. So the four girls all sat on the leather couches, all

sprawled out onto two loveseats. Hermione put on Dora the Explorer for the girls. She then quickly went to the kitchen to cook the food.

* * *

15 minutes later... 

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" said Hermione, going in the living room. "Just 5 more minutes!" begged the girls at the same time. Hermione looked at them, smiling, and said, "Oh, alright.

Or do you want to eat here in front of the telly?" They all looked at Hermione as if she had three heads. "Mommy never lets me eat in the living room when she's home." said

Aurelia. "And mum and dad never lets us eat in the living room, too." said Elizabeth. "Well, do you four want to?" asked Hermione. "Yes." they said, afraid of Hermione's answer.

"Then you could eat in the living room. Let's just keep this a secret, shall we?" answered Hermione. "Thank you, Mia!" said the four girls, as Hermione, a few minutes later gave

them their dinner. Hermione sat with them, and smiled everytime when one of the girls said, "Over there, Dora and Boots!" or say a Spanish word, that Dora from the T.V. told

them to do.

* * *

The next morning... 

After a night full of juice, popcorn, Dora the Explorer, and some Barbie movies, accompanied with pillow fights and games, all five girls (Including Hermione), fell asleep at midnight.

Hermione awoke the next morning, and quietly slid back into her bedroom, to change into a light blue tank top, with white cropped capri pants. She then pulled her hair into a half

ponytail. And went downstairs to clean up the popcorn that they threw during the popcorn fight. After spending 20 minutes on cleaning the floor full of popcorn, she cleaned up the

dishes, and washed the dishes. She then went back to the living room, and cleaned up the living room full of juice spills. She then, went back upstairs, with a broom, and quietly

went into the girls's room. She sweeped the whole entire room full of feathers full of feathers. After throwing the feathers away downstairs in the garbage can, she went upstairs, to

finish tidying up the girls's room, by putting away the board games they played, and straightening things up in the room. She then spent her time waiting for the girls to wake up, by

going back to her room, and working on some auror papers that needed to be done by the following Wednesday. A two hours later, the four girls, still hyper, came running into her

room, and started jumping on her bed. "Now, girls, what did I say about jumping in my bed last night?" asked Hermione, trying to sound stern, but started laughing right away. "

That if we really wanted to jump on things that are bouncy, wait till tomorrow morning after breakfast, to go bounce on somthing in the backyard." said Starla. "Correct, Starla.

Now, who wants some chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Hermione. "We do!" screamed the four girls. "Who wants to help me make pancakes?!" asked Hermione. "We do!" exclaimed the four girls.

* * *

1 hour later... 

After half an hour of laughing and giggling, the five girls managed to make pancakes, and eat them in half an hour. "Now, girls, do you want to know what I was talking about

bouncing on somthing in the back yard?" asked Hermione, as she led the group of four girls out the deck screen door. They shook their heads, as the walked by the huge pool.

They also walked past a really big playground. As they arrived at a small tent, they looked at Hermione disbelievingly, thinking why in the world Hermione would bring them to a

small tent. She took them inside, and they soon found out why: Inside, there was a large trampoline that would fit at least thirteen people, and a castle air trampoline. "Now girls,

take off your shoes, and go bounce. After that, we'll go play at the playground after lunch. How does that sound?" asked Hermione. "It sounds great, Mia." answered Aurelia, hugging Hermione as a thank-you present. As the girls started giggling when they jumped on the trampoline.

2 hours later...

After the five girls ate lunch, they walked with Hermione to the backyard, again passing the swimming pool, to the playground. Hermione taught the girls how to play Grounders,

while feeding Lilly. By the time the girls finished playing two rounds of Grounders, they were all hot and sweaty, so Hermione changed all the girls into sundresses with shorts

underneath the sundresses, and tee-shirts matching their sundresses's colours. Starla's sundress, shorts and shirt was red, Elizabeth's sundress, shorts, and shirt was green, Emily's

sundress, shorts, and shirt was blue, and Aurelia's sundress, shorts, and shirt was yellow. She then put all the girls's hair into two pony tails at the back of their heads. After that,

they continued to watch Barbie And Swan Lake, until they heard the door bell ring. All four of the girls, along with Hermione carrying Lilly, went to the door. Hermione opened the

door, and saw Harry and Ron waiting at the door. "Wow, girls, you look smashing." said Ron, when he looked at his three daughters's clothes. "Thank you daddy." said Emily,

hugging her father. "So how was your night at Hermione's?" asked Ron to the four girls. "It was so fun!" they all answered, squealing. "Thanks again, 'Mione, for babysitting the

three girls. I guess after all, Luna and I needed some alone time without the kids." said Ron, hugging Hermione. "It was alot of fun too, for me. I enjoy having these girls over, so if

anytime, you and Luna can't find a babysitter, hey, I babysat part time as a job to support my tutition fees during auror training, so just owl me anytime, and just bring them over."

said Hermione. "Yeah, thanks alot, 'Mione. Cho and I really appreciated on what you did last night." said Harry, hugging Hermione. "Now, let's go girls, say bye to Hermione." said

Ron, holding Emily's hand, who was holding Elizabeth's hand, who was holding Starla's hand. "Thank you, Mia. We really had fun jumping on the trampolines and watching Barbie!

Bye!" said the girls, waving, as they disappeared. "Thank you, Mia, for having me over." said Aurelia. "Oh, Aurelia, it was nothing. I like having you girls over. It makes me feel

young again." said Hermione, hugging Aurelia, while Aurelia kissed Hermione's cheek. "Well, bye, 'Mione, thanks again." said Harry, also disappearing with Aurelia.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please review! Oh, and sorry about all the spacing, but when I read my stories here on it was really hard to read, so that's why everything's all spaced out. Oh, and sorry about the 15 minutes later... or next morning... things, but I don't want to go into too much details (I alreaady went overboard this chapter) 

So I'll try and stop rambling, since it's became quite a habit of mine, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Please review!

- Gabriela-17


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about not updating so long, but I promise I'll update faster. But now that Spring Break's ending, I could only gaurentee (Spelling mistake, I know) one chapter every 3 weeks if not faster. I thank you for all your reviews. And I, again will accept any kind of review, either it's like, "Oh it's stupid!" or "Good job, but I would improve on ...". Thanks alot! And keep reading and reviewing please! Oh, and I live in Canada, so I picked the Edmonton mall, since it's the only mall I could think of at the moment. And I don't think there's such stores named, "Old Navy For Kids.", or like "Please Mom." or any other store, so sorry if there's any stores that don't exist or aren't in the Edmonton mall. Thanks!_

**DISCLAIMER:** **_I do not own any characters that you reconize (Even if they're from different fan fics.) All Harry Potter characters that you reconize from the books belong to their_** **_creator, J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

A few moments later,after Hermione closed the door, the doorbell rang. She groaned, and opened the

open the door again, to see Harry and Aurelia standing there smiling. " Did you forget anything, Aurelia?" asked

Hermione. "Nope, Mia. I was just hoping, since the last time mommy and daddy took me to the muggle malls to

buy clothes, I have grown a little taller and some of my clothes don't fit me. Since mommy is busy at the spa, would

you like to come with daddy and me to go shopping for clothes for me?" asked the little 4-year-old, with her puppy

dog eyes. Hermione smiled, and said, " Sure, Aurelia. Let me just get Lilly and get ready, and I'll be down in 10

minutes. How about you and your daddy come in to the living room and just sit down for a few minutes?" asked

Hermione. "Okay, Mia! Thank you for agreeing to come shopping with daddy and me!" squealed Aurelia, hugging

Hermione on the waist. " Oh, you're welcome. You're like a little sister to me, and big sisters help their little sisters

go shopping. I'll just be back in 10 minutes. Remember to shut the door behind you, Harry." said Hermione, rushing

up to Lilly's nursery room.

-------------------------------------------------------------10 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione came down the stairs in a peasant blouse and a flowy skirt going to her knees, with her hair tied into a

half pony-tail, and natural make up on, carrying Lilly, who was wearing a green sundress with a white tee-shirt

underneath, with little shoes. "Daddy! Doesn't Lilly look cute?!" asked Aurelia, pointing at Lilly. "Yes she does

Relia." answered Harry, looking at the 6 month old baby. "Okay,we're ready to go. So which mall are we going?"

said Hermione. "The huge mall in Canada." answered Harry. "Okay, so is it the West Edmonton mall?" asked

Hermione. "Yes, I think that's the one, 'Mione." answered Harry. "Okay, so we're going by portkeying?" asked

Hermione. "Yeah." answered Harry. The four stepped out of the house, and Hermione locked the door. They then

portkied into the entrance of the mall. "Okay, so where should we go first, Aurelia?" asked Hermioen, putting Lilly

in a stroller. "Could we buy a couple of dresses and skirts?" asked Aurelia. "Alright, Aurelia. Let's go look at that

store first." said Hermione, pointing at a large store, as Aurelia took over the job of pushing Lilly on the stroller.

So the four went over to the Old Navy Store For Kids store. They went in and went over to the large pink department

for girls, and went to the Ages 4-5 part of the department. Hermione then started to pick green, pink, and sky blue

skirts and dresses of different styles for Aurelia to try on. After Hermione picked out 3 dresses, Hermione sent

Aurelia to the dressing rooms. "Are you sure, sweetie that you don't need any help?" asked Hermione, worrying.

"Maybe I might need some help." said Aurelia. "Okay, I'll come in with you to help you, Aurelia. Harry, could you be

a sweetheart for me, and watch Lilly while I'm in the dressing room with Aurelia?" replied Hermione, and then

turning to Harry, when she was asking about taking care of Lilly. "Alright, 'Mione. I'll be your sweetheart."

answered Harry, grinning. "Thanks." answered Hermione, as she followed Aurelia into one of the dressing rooms.

After a few minutes, Aurelia and Hermione came out, with Aurelia wearing a emerald green kimono styled dress.

"Wow, Aurelia, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Harry, really impressed that for once, Aurelia wasn't wearing

any pink that her mother always pick for her. "Thank you, daddy!" exclaimed Aurelia. "How much is it, 'Mione?"

asked Harry, just wanting to check the price, not that money's a problem, but usually Cho uses 44.09 pounds on

average just to buy another pink dress. "8.82 pounds, Harry." answered Hermione, looking at the tag. "Are you

sure? Wow, it's not really expensive just for this cute dress. Cho usually spends 44.09 pounds on average for a dress for Aurelia. This is a good deal for such a cute dress."

answered Harry, surprised. "Yeah, I'm positive it's

8.82 pounds." answered Hermione. "Mia, is there other dresses?" asked Aurelia. "Yeah, we still have one more."

answered Hermione, going back in the dressing room with Aurelia. A few minutes later, Aurelia walked out with a

a simple periwinkle long sleeved wrap dress with a white tanktop underneath just in case. "You look absolutley

stunning, Relia." commented Harry. "Thank you, daddy!" exclaimed Aurelia, while twirling around to see what her

dress looked like when it was twirled around. " 9.70 pounds." answered Hermione, when Harry opened his mouth

to ask how much it was. "Oh, wow. These are quite inexpensive." said Harry. "Okay, Aurelia, we have one more

dress to try on." said Hermione, looking at the young girl. "Okie dokie, Mia." answered Aurelia, half hoppin, and

half skipping behind Hermione, to the dressing room they were in. A few minutes later, Aurelia came back out with

just a simple white sundress with orange stripes. "What do you think, daddy?"asked Aurelia. "I'm thinking, that

dresses look very pretty on you, Aurelia." answered Harry, smiling. "You do?! Yay! I'm pretty!" exclaimed Aurelia,

full of excitment. "Now, Aurelia, you have always been a beautiful, pretty, cute, and smart girl, ever since you were

a baby." added Hermione. "I was?" asked Aurelia, looking at Hermione, and then Harry. "Yes, you were darling."

answered Hermione, going back to the dressing room, with Aurelia following after her.

2 hours later... At Hermione's house...

In total, as Harry and Hermione figured, both Harry and Hermione spent 66.14 pounds for Aurelia each. While

Harry bought the dresses, and more dressses, Hermione bought tee-shirts, shorts, jeans, sweaters, skirts, and

long-sleeved shirts. " Thanks, 'Mione for taking Aurelia to the mall and shopping with her. Because if you didn't,

who knows what her 22-year-old father would've picked out for her. Oh, and thank you for paying

for some of Aurelia's clothes. But you still didn't have to." said Harry, thanking his best friend. "Oh, Harry! I have

known you for 10 years! And you still haven't changed! We're friends, and Aurelia is becoming like a daughter that

I'll never have, or another little sister that I love dearly." answered Hermione, as Harry and Aurelia stepped outside

the house. " We have to go home now, 'Mione. Cho's going to be back within the hour, so we better get back. Thanks

again for shopping with us, and I promis we will come by and visit you two." said Harry, as he waved good-bye.

"Thanks, Mia! I love you!" said Aurelia, waving, and then her and Harry disappeared.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Sorry if this chapter is such a short chapter, but I'm out of ideas. Could anybody suggest what should happen next? You will be credicted, I promise, if I like your ideas! Thanks!_

-** Gabriela-17**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I just want to add one more chapter today, because I have some spare time.So enjoy the chapter, and hopefully, I could update soon! 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the people you reconize from the Harry Potter series, and I don't think I own Aurelia Potter,Michael Malfoy or any other person that you all don't reconize. I don't think they're mine, but please somebody correct me if I'm wrong!**

P.S. To the anoymonous(Spelling mistake, again.) person that said something about my spacing and stuff on my story from chapter 4, I considered doing what you suggested, but I'm not really used to that style of paragraphs, since I'm only starting to learn that in class. (I'm in Grade 6 by the way.) But thank you who ever said that, for suggestioning it, and I'm sorry for not taking your suggestion.

* * *

**At Harry's house...**

"Aw, hi sweetheart! Did you have fun at Hermione's?" asked Cho, when

Harry and Aurelia came in the door. "Yes, mommy! We even bought some

clothes for me!" answered Aurelia, hugging her mother.Cho,looked at Harry surprised,

and asked, "Without me?". "Yes, we did. And guess what? We only spent 66.14

pounds on Aurelia, and look what we bought?" answered Harry, showing Cho some of

Aurelia's pretty clothes that Hermione picked out for her. "And Hermione even spent

some money buying me clothes, too!" said the little 4-year-old, jumping up and down.

Cho, then got furious."Harry James Potter! How many times did I say that when you

want to take Aurelia shopping, I go too? And you went with that dirty mudblood of a

friend of yours,too!" shouted Cho, as Harry flinched, when she said his full name.

Harry just stood there, furious. "How dare you say that my best friend is a dirty

mudblood. And how dare you get a say on who I go shopping with? For pity's sake,

I'm in a muggle world! No Rita Skeeter would be in the muggle world, trying to see who

Harry Potter is going shopping with! And there's not other magazine parpazzi that

are following Jane Antoinette to see what she's doing aroud the clock. It's not like the

Prophet would come out the next day saying something like: Harry Potter Cheating?

So for crying out loud, Cho, please could you not be so possesive of me?" blasted

Harry. He then saw Cho's red face. Harry, quickly wrote a note, gave it to Aurelia.

"Aurelia, go to the fireplace, stand in it, grab some floo powder, and go to either

Auntie Ginny and Uncle Malfoy's, Auntie Luna and Uncle Ron, or Auntie Mia and

Lilly. You just have to say, for instance, "Autie Luna's and Uncle Ron's!" and then

you'll arrive at their fireplace. Give the note to Uncle Ron." said Harry, handing

Aurelia the note. Aurelia nodded, and went into the fireplace. "I love you, darling!"

said Cho, in a sweet voice. "I love you too, mommy! Daddy, I love you!" said Aurelia,

grabbing some floo powder. "I love you, too, pumpkin!" answered Harry, before

Aurelia, shouted, " Auntie Mia's!", and disappeared. "Oh, so between your three

friends, she chose the mudblood. How sweet." said Cho. " Don't you ever call

Hermione a mudblood again! She's not even a mudblood! She's a half blood like me."

said Harry, matter-of-factly. "How touching.Well, she's still half a mudblood." said

Cho,sweetly. "Mind as well call me half a mudblood." said Harry, dangerously. "Well,

you're a half-blood, so that means, if I call Jane a half mudblood, I call you a half a

mudblood, since your mother was a mudblood." said Cho, thoughtfully. "Don't you

even dare call my mother a mudblood! You, Cho Chang have not right on saying my

best friend and my mother are mudbloods!Just because either or both of their parents

are muggles, it doesn't mean they have no ability to do magic, or anything, so stop

calling them mudbloods! Can't you just call them plain, simple muggles?!" blasted

Harry again. "Well, Lilly Evans had some power, since she protected you from

you-know-who, but what does Hermione have anything to do with power?" said Cho.

"Well, let's see. Nearly 5 years ago, she helped me to defeat Voldemort. And I know,

Cho, alot of other people did too. When Voldemort and I were dueling, she was right

beside me, whispering curses at deatheaters, so no deatheaters could either stun or kill me, while I'm dueling with Voldemort and dodging Voldemort's curses that were

aimed at her so I could see one of my loved ones hurt, and that would lessen my

chance of defeating him, since Ron was already in the hospital wing being treated. She

stood right beside me, when I defeated Voldemort, and even got hurt because of

Voldemort sending one more curse at Hermione, before falling to the ground, and

bursted into ashes." said Harry. "Still, she's just a stupid friend. You don't even love

her."said Cho. " Oh, does that mean I do not love Ginny? Or Hermione? Cho, we have

a paltonic relationship, nothing more. But we all do love each other. Ron and I love

Hermione, and Hermione loves us both back. That's why Voldemort tried to kill

Hermione. She was the only female that I was ever close enough to, in my whole 7

years at Hogwarts. She was the one that stood by my side no matter what. And

Voldemort knew that. So he tried to kill Hermione." said Harry.

**Hermione's House...**

Hermione was just feeding Lilly in the living room, when Aurelia appeared in the

fireplace. "Aurelia, what are you doing her alone, sweetie?" asked Hermione, putting

down Lilly on the couch, and going over to Aurelia, and brushing some flood powder

off of Aurelia's sundress. "Daddy and mommy were fighting, so daddy sent me to go to

either Auntie Ginny's, Uncle Ron's or Auntie Mia. I went to Auntie Mia, because I

like to be here." said the little 4-year-old. She then handed Hermione a piece of

parchment. She took it from Aurelia, thanking her for giving it to her and read it:

_'Mione,_

_If I guess correctly, Aurelia would definatly come to your house, since Ginny and Draco are busy all day today, preparing for Michael's birthday tomorrow, and Ron and Luna's is just too crowded with three 5-year-old girls. So she would definatly be here. Sorry that I had to send Aurelia to your house all of a sudden, but I really don't want my daughter hearing her mom and dad fighting. I promise I'll pick Aurelia up by tomorrow afternoon. If I don't come tonight, I'll come pick up Aurelia tomorrow at 10 o'clock. If I come pick up Aurelia tonight, could you please, if you're going to go anywhere besides the house, leave a note at your fireplace to say where you are, so I can pick up Aurelia? Thanks, 'Mione. And send Aurelia all my love to her._

_Love,  
Harry_

"Well, Aurelia, you might be spending the night here at my house." said Hermione,

looking at Aurelia, who was playing with Lilly. "Yay!" she squealed. "So, what do you

want to do, Aurelia?" asked Hermione. "Go shopping?" asked Aurelia, silently hoping

that Hermione would say yes. "Oh, alright." sighed Hermione, giving in the Aurelia's

hopeful voice. "You're the best, Mia!" said Aurelia, hugging Hermione. "Now, I'm just

going to write a note to your father, and then we'll go shopping for grocheries and

then we have to go to the muggle world, so I can give Lilly to my parents to take care

of tonight." said Hermione. "Okay!" said Aurelia, excited. Hermione wrote a note

saying where Aurelia and she is :

Harry,

We are going shopping for stuff. We'll either be at the new Wizard's Superstore, or Wal-Mart. And if you can't find us there, go to 4299 White Brook Avenue.

Love,  
Aurelia and Hermione

"Okay, ready to go, Aurelia?" asked Hermione, holding Lilly's baby carrier, and taking

Aurelia's hand. "Yes, Mia." answered Aurelia, nodding. "Okay, so we're going to

apperate." said Hermione, telling Aurelia what method they are going to do. "First,

we go to the Wizard's Handy Superstore for Everything." said Hermione, as Aurelia

heard the pop, and a few moments later, they arrived in front of a very larg red and

white building. "So, Aurelia, are you going to be a big girl, and walk and push the little

shopping carts, or are you going to sit in my shopping cart?" asked Hermione. "I'll

like to push my own cart, Mia." said Aurelia. Hermione nodded, as she put Lilly, in the

baby carrier, into the top rack of the shopping cart, and took out one of the little

carts, for Aurelia. "Now, Aurelia, stay right beside me." said Hermione, transforming

her face secretly to Jane Antoinette. "Mia, why's your face different?" asked Aurelia,

looking at Hermione, wide eyed. "Because, I'm supposed to be dead,Aurelia. The real

Hermione is supposed to be dead after she disappeared 5 years ago." said Hermione.

"So you really are Jane too?" asked Aurelia. "Yeah. You can call me Jane." said

Hermione. "Okay." answered Aurelia. "So, first I have to get some diapers for Lilly."

said Hermione, as they continued to walk down the aisle for babies. "Well, well, well,

look who's here.The famous Harry Potter's daughter, and the world famous Jane

Antoinette." said Rita Skeeter. "Stay away, from her, Rita!" said Hermione, hiding

Aurelia behind her. "Oh, did you kidnap her?" asked Rita, writing some stuff on her

notebook. "Jane!" exclaimed a deep male voice, that both Aurelia and Hermione,

reconized. They turned around to see, Harry, running towards them. "Hi, daddy."

said Aurelia, hugging her daddy. "Hey, Jane." said Harry, hugging Hermione, and -

kissing her on the cheek. Just when Harry, kissed Hermione, they saw a flash. "Rita

Skeeter! You better not release that to the Prophet tomorrow!" threatened Jane. "Oh,

I'm not just going to do that, maybe every magazine in the wizarding world would like

this picute too." said Rita, before going away. "Why you!" said Jane, as she tried to

get to Rita, but Harry, was holding firmly on Hermione. "Harry!" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry, trying to look innocent, without laughing at his best friend's

serious face. "Do you know what Rita Skeeter said?!" exclaimed Hermione. "What

did she say?" asked Harry. "She's going to put that picture on the front page of the

Prophet!" exclaimed Hermione. "Oh, dear Merlin." said Harry, as he paled.

* * *

Sorry if this is such a chapter, and that the spacing is like totally wrong, but this the best I can do for now. I'll somehow find a way to not do what I'm doing with the spacing. Anyways, please review, and hopfully, if I have some time tonight, I'll try and update a chapter by Friday. Thanks for all those who reviewed my first 4 chapters!

- Gabriela-17


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just want to say thank you to the seven reviewers that took the time to review my story. It's much appreciated! But it's very disappointing for me to check my story stats, and see alot of hits (Not that I'm complaining about people reading my story or anything.) but to see 9 alerts (Which by the way, I never expected) but to see 9 people having my story on the alert list and none of them have reviewed my story. So I'm begging you all, please review. And I'm really sorry for not keeping my promise! Please forgive me!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that you reconize from the Harry Potter books. The characters belong to their creator, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"What do you mean, Jane?" asked Harry, still paling. 

"She took a picture of you kissing me and hugging me, Harry. She said she'll put it in the Prophet tomorrow. And we both know that if that Rita Skeeter gets her hand on some juicy gossip that envolves the Prophet is intrested in, they will definatly put that article or picture on the front page of the Prophet. And we all know that Harry Potter is always in the news, so there's no doubt that it'll be on the front page if it envolves anything about you." answered Hermione.

"But I can't have that! I just fought with Cho was upset when she found out that you took over her job of going shopping for clothes for Aurelia, and I said it's not that me and you are going to turn up on the front page of the Prophet, and shows this huge title saying : Harry Potter Cheating?" snapped Harry, getting very fustrated.

"I'm sorry, Harry." said Hermione, quietly, knowing Harry was getting fustrated and mad, since she knew how he spoke and acted when he was fustrated and mad.

"You bloody should be!" yelled Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry, and then looked at Aurelia, who was staring at Hermione, wide-eyed.

"I think it's time for Lillian and I to go visit our parents. Bye Aurelia, be good for mommy and daddy." said Hermione, hugging Aurelia, with Aurelia kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Bye, bye, Mia." whispered Aurelia, loud enough for the two grown ups and her to hear.

"Bye, Aurelia." answered Hermione, walking towards the store's exit.

After Aurelia watched Hermione walk out the store, the little 4-year-old went over to her father and asked, "Why did Mia suddenly wanted to go?"

"I think she was just tired, pumpkin." answered Harry, calming down.

"But I wanted to spend time with Mia! She's just like another mommy now to me, daddy." said Aurelia, whining.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin, but there's nothing I could do to stop Mia from leaving suddenly. Maybe Lilly was getting hungry or tired, or maybe Mia just wanted Lilly to be awake when they arrived at their parents's house." replied Harry.

"Oh." was the only word Harry got out of Aurelia the entire night that Hermione suddenly leaving the two at the store.

* * *

**Next Day...**

Hermione woke up to the sound of pecking on her window. Hermione looked at the clock at her bedside table and saw 7:30 A.M. Hermione groaned, and quickly grabbed her bathrobe to throw on, and went to the window where she heard the pecking. She opened the window, and in flew a snowy white owl. She looked at the owl's leg and found a piece of parchment. Hermione opened the parchment to read it. It read:

**Hermione**

**I'm sorry for snapping and yelling at you. It was my fault that I over reacted, and it was my fault that I kissed you on your cheek. Turns out, Rita did put the picture on the front cover, but after calming Cho down (After a half an hour or so), she just said never let that Rita Skeeter catch us in our friendly moments. So could you meet Aurelia, Cho and I at the big playground, I think called 'The Kid Paradise Playground' or something like that for a picnic. I hope to see you soon at 2. Please write back and say you forgive me, 'Mione. Oh, and about the picnic, Tonks, Remus, and their three kids are coming too. Anyways, I better go now.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

Hermione, smiled, and sat down at her desk and wrote:

**_Harry_**

**_Of course I forgive you! I can't wait to see you, Aurelia and Cho. The playground is called Kiddie Playground, Harry, you should remember what parks your daughter plays in just in case she disappears, or something. I'll be happy to go to the picnic. It's been a long time since I saw Tonks and Remus, even though I know they have been married 5 years ago, a year after Dumbledore's death. But how could they end up with 3 children? Well, anyways, I'm bringing Lilly._**

**_Love,_**

**_Hermione_**

**_(Jane)_**

Hermione, then looked at the clock and saw it her usual time to get out of bed, so she got out of the bed and went to her drawers, and pulled out a dark blue ruffle-trim babydoll tank top, and white skinny cropped khakis. She went to her bathroom, and took a 10-minute shower and washing her hair. 10 minuts later, she was blow-drying her hair, and putting her hair up into a half ponytail. She went downstairs into the kitchen and made coffee for her, and just had 3 pieces of toast with jam. Hermione was just reading the Daily Prophet, disgusted what Rita Skeeter wrote about her and Harry, when she heard Lilly cry, which mean Lilly probably was awake and waiting to have her diaper changed and to get fed. Hermione rushed up to Lilly's nursery room, and saw the green-eyed light brown haired baby crying, as if she was saying, "Please change my diaper!"

Hermione picked up Lilly, and set the baby on the changing table, and grabbed a new diaper and the baby wipes. Hermione quickly changed Lilly's diaper, and gave Lilly a warm bottle of milk, that Hermione casted a spell on to warm up, while changing Lilly's diaper, moments ago.

Then the door bell rang.

Hermione, holding Lilly, went to get the door, to see Ginny and Draco Malfoy, standing there, smiling, like they just found gold. "See, Draco! I knew 'Mione lived here!" exclaimed Ginny, as if she was trying to prove to Draco that Hermione lived in the mansion.

"Um, hi, Hermione." said Draco, slowly.

" Good morning, Draco and Ginny. If you two don't mind me asking, why are you two at my house at about 8 o'clock in the morning?" said Hermione.

"We're just wondering if you would like to come to Michael's 6th birthday?" asked Ginny, nervously.

"As long as if it's after 4." answered Hermione.

"That's great! It starts at 4. You have to wear a dress, unfortunatly, Hermione. I'm sorry, but for some strange reason, Michael requests that girls all wear dresses, and boys wear tuxedos, or at least ties.And we must listen to the birthday boy, today, shouldn't we?" added Draco.

"And then, since we're here, we'll mind as well tell you about the news that Draco and I are going to announce." said Ginny.

"What is it, Gin?" asked Hermione.

"We'll let's just say, we'll add two family members in our family in about 5 months." said Draco, smiling .

"Oh my God! Congratulations, you two!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging Draco and Ginny.

" And the good part is, is that I have a girl and boy in my stomach." said Ginny, smiling a 100-watt smile.

"I'm so happy for you two." said Hermione, smiling .

"Yeah, and we want you to suggest some names. Ginny wants girlish names, and all of them I don't like, Luna's names that she suggested all envolved astronomy one way or another. Cho's, was the same as Ginny's, girlish names. And Pansy's names that she suggested were also girlish. And I know, Hermione, that you would suggest unique and elegant names, so I'm asking you please, to give me a list of 10 girl names and 10 boy names for me at the party." begged Draco.

"Oh, alright, Draco. I'll give you 22 names at the party." sighed Hermione, after thinking for a few moments.

"Draco, I think it's time for us to go. Well, see you at 4, Hermione." said Ginny, grabbing Draco's hand, and disapperated.

Hermione went over to the dining table and pulled out a sheet of parchment, a quill, and ink, and started thinking about names for a girl and a boy, while Lilly was again, sleeping, but in her playpen, that was right beside Hermione.

1 Hour later...

Hermione smiled when she finally finished her list of 22 names.This is her list:

**_Girls _****Boys **

**_Adelina _Calder**

**_Gelasia_ Ciaran**

**_Cassia Greg_**

**_Pandora _Oliver**

**_Naleighna _Owen**

**_Willa _Rylan**

**_Nadia_ Edward**

**_Clemyntyn_ ****Tristan**

**_Amaya_****Pablo**

**Guinevre Adley**

Hermione looked at the clock, and saw it was 9:00.

Hermione's phone then rang. Hermione went over to the cordless phone and pressed on.

"Hello Hermione." said a woman's voice.

"Um... hello. If you don't mind me asking, who is speaking?" replied Hermione, thinking who it would be on the phone.

"My name is Caresse Antoinette. Actually, I'm your birth mother." said the voice, now indentified as Hermione's mother.

"When is Hermione Jane Granger's birthdate?" asked Hermione.

"September 18th." answered Hermione's mother.

"How about Hermione Jane Antoinette?" asked Hermione.

"February 14th." answered Hermione's mother, once again.

" How can I know your my real mother?" asked Hermione, confused, that after nearly 21 years, a woman claims to be her mother.

"I can prove it." said Jane Granger, the foster mother of Hermione for the past 20 years.

"Mum." was all Hermione said to Jane.

"I'm really sorry for abondoning you 20 years ago, Hermione, but it was for your own safety and so you can grow up to have a normal life, unlike the life your father and I chose." said Caresse.

"I don't get why my two mothers are phoning me at 9 o'clock in the morning." said Hermione.

"After 20 years of finding you, I finally have found the home you spent your childhood in, but couldn't find my daughter. So I contacted Jane Granger here. And so I'm in Jane's house with Jane on the phone to talk to you." said Hermione's mother.

"Then who's my father?" asked Hermione.

"James Antoinette, dear." said Jane.

"And why are you two phoning me?" asked Hermione.

"We want to come over to your house to see you." answered Caresse, softly.

"That's fine. You all could come over right now, actually." said Hermione, realizing that her birth mother is very nervous to talk on the phone with her.

"We'll be over in 5 minutes, dear. And thank you for letting us come to your house, Hermione." said Jane.

"Bye." said Hermione, before hanging up.

**10 minutes later...**

The door rang, and Hermione, carrying Lilly, went to the door, and opened it.

There standing, was a brown-eyed, black haired ringlet haired woman, that looked like she was in her mid 40's, and a man with sky blue eyes and dark brown hair that was also in his mid 40's.

Caresse gasped, and held onto her husband's hand.

"James, look! She is so beautiful." said Caresse, looking at Hermione.

" I know, Resse." said James, looking at his nearly 21-year-old daughter.

"Um, Hermione, this is your parents, James and Caresse Antoinette." said Jane, nervously, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, this must be Hermione's little daughter." said Caresse, looking at the little 6-month-old baby.

" Oh, Caresse, that's my daughter." said Jane, laughing nervously, and went to Hermione, to pick up Lilly from Hermione.

* * *

Thanks again for people who have given this story a chance, and thank you for reading my story.

Please review, since it only takes a few minutes,

- Gabriela-17


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am so thankful that some people take time to review my story, so for those people that reviewed, thank you! Please, do me a favor, and just review even if it says, "Bad story, don't ever write again." or anything like that. Well, on with the story_**.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that you reconize. All Harry Potter characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Oh. So Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?" said Caresse Antoinette. 

"Nope. I haven't had one for 5 years." answered Hermione, going over to Lilly, and taking Lilly from Jane Granger.

"Who was your last boyfriend?" asked Caresse.

"Ron Weasley. But he's married now, with triplets that are 5-years-old, and a beautiful wife." said Hermione, looking up to Caresse.

"Oh. So did he have the three children after or before you?" asked James.

"Before. He cheated on me, 4 months before, 5 months after I found out what he did, Elizabeth, Starla and Emily were born." said Hermione, quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hermione. Now, who were your friends during Hogwarts?" asked James, looking at his daughter with intrest.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We were nicknamed or called, 'The Golden Trio'." said Hermione, laughing softly, when she told them about the three of them nicknamed, 'The Golden Trio'.

"Harry Potter... is he the son of James and Lilly Potter?" asked Caresse, thinking.

"Yes.Now should we sit down in the living room, or stay out here for the rest of the morning?" said Hermione, going in the living room, with the 3 older adults follwing her.

"Wow, Hermione, you have a pretty beautiful house." commented James.

"Thank you, dad." said Hermione, calling James for the first time as dad.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." answered James.

"So are you and Harry, Hermione -" started Caresse, before she cut of by the door bell.

"Who could that be at 9:30 in the morning?" said Hermione out loud to herself.

Hermione then went over to the door, and opened it.

There stood Harry Potter and his little almost 5-year-old daughter.

"Mione!" said Aurelia, launching herself at the 21-year-old.

"Good morning, Aurelia." said Hermione, sweetly.

"I missed you, Mione! Why did you leave last night all of a sudden?" asked Aurelia, looking at Hermione, with her big chocolate brown eyes.

" Oh, I wasn't feeling very well." said Hermione, quickly.

"Oh." was all Aurelia, answered before, she grabbed a hold of Hermione's neck, and squealed,

"Could you carry me? Please? Please!"

"Oh, alright." answered Hermione, giving in, and carrying Aurelia back into the living room, but before going in the living room, Hermione whispered to Harry,

"We're talking later, right?"

"Yeah, 'Mione." whispered Harry back to her.

Then, Hermione and Aurelia, along with Harry arrived in the living room.

"Mom, dad, this is my best friend, Harry, and this is little adorable daughter, Aurelia." said Hermione, introducing her mom and dad to Aurelia and Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger is it?" said Harry, looking at the couple.

"Harry!" scolded Hermione.

"Just kidding. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Antoinette." said Harry.

"You look just like your father, Harry. And your eyes-" said Caresse looking at Harry, and then was cut in by Harry, rolling his eyes as he said,

"Are my mother's."

"I hope you weren't like your father in Hogwarts. James Potter was quite a player back in Hogwarts." said Caresse, looking at Harry again.

"Oh, mom, trust me, he was a player in Hogwarts, and he still is now, 5 years out of Hogwarts." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

" Mione! Come on! I wasn't that much of a player!" exclaimed Harry, sending his best female friend a glare.

"Yes you were, Harry. You have to admit it! Let's see... Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and many more that I can't count." argued Hermione.

"Well... those are only four." said Harry, defensively.

"There's many more." Hermione shot back.

"Okay, kids, you two are nearly 21-year-olds, and yet you two are arguing like 10-year-olds. I think Hermione is right. You seem to also get the seeker trait from your father, besides the looks." said Caresse.

"Sorry to correct you, Mrs. Antointte, but I'm nearly 22." said Harry.

"Harry, please just call me and my husband by our first names, which are by the way, James and Caresse, and how can you be 22? Hermione's only 21 this year." said Caresse.

"You see, Caresse, it's just like the muggle world school for 5-year-olds. A child who is born in December could either go in Kindergarten a year early, or a year later for some reason. So in the wizarding world, it's September. You could choose to send your child early a year or late a year. Mrs. Granger must've chose a year early, so that's how Hermione ended in my year." explained Harry.

"Oh. No wonder the wizarding world said that Hermione Granger was the smartes witch in her year." said Caresse.

"So, Harry, I don't see a ring. Are you married?" asked James.

"Nope. I'm not ready to be commited, even thoughI already have Aurelia, and have another baby coming any day now, and I have a girlfriend, that is always so whiny and annoying and always and forever will pressure me to ask the 'big question'," said Harry, sitting next to Hermione on the love seat across from Mrs. Granger and Caresse and James.

"What I mean is that -" said Harry.

" Air quote,' I don't think she's the one.' " cutted in Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"You know me way too well, 'Mione." said Harry, looking at Hermione, while Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"So... what time is it?" asked Caresse.

"10. Why?" asked Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, but mom and I have to go back to work. We'll come and visit soon." said James, going to the door with Caresse and Jane.

"Bye mom and dad!" said Hermione, as the three disappeared.

"Now, Harry, what in the world are you doing here?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, Aurelia wouldn't talk to anybody last night, and this morning, when I told her about you coming to a picnic, she only jumped up and down and smiled. So I brought her over here in hopes of her talking again." expalained Harry.

"And it looks like it worked." said Hermione.

Then Hermione's eagle pecked on one of the big windows.

Hermione opened the window, and saw a piece of parchment on her eagle's leg.

Hermione then opened the letter it read:

**Hermione**

**I know you think I really don't like you, but I need your help. None of my friends would come to Harry and mine's mansion to help me. Please, I'm begging you, I'm having contractions! Please don't tell Harry and Aurelia about this, just please quickly come over to my house. I need your help!**

**Cho**

Quickly, Hermione wrote back:

**_Cho_**

**_Relax, just breathe in and breathe out. I'm coming._**

**_Hermione_**

Hermione, then hurridly grabbed one of her sweaters, and said to Harry,

"Harry, please watch Lilly. My friend is having a crisis in the muggle world, and I have to go and help her. I'll be back in about 4 hours."

said Hermione, before flooing silently to Cho and Harry's house."Hermione! Thank Merlin, you're here!" shouted Cho, from upstairs in her bedroom.

Quickly, Hermione rushed up the stairs to see Cho in her bed, breathing in and out.

"Okay, Cho, start pushing! Your baby wants to come out." said Hermione, kneeling beside Cho.

"Okay, I'm trying!" exclaimed Cho.

"Here, Cho, grab my arm and squeeze it as tight as you want." said Hermione, giving Cho her right arm, as Cho reached out and squeezed it.

5 hours later...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a baby.

"Cho, you did it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Is it a girl?!" asked Cho, excited.

"Yes. It's a beautiful baby girl, Cho. Congratulations!" said Hermione, holding the baby.

"Wait. Why are her eyes blue? Aren't they supposed to be either green or brown?" asked Hermione, looking at the baby.

Cho paled.

"I have a confession to make." Cho said, quietly.

"What is it, Cho?" asked Hermione.

"The baby isn't Harry's. It's Blaise's." said Cho, quietly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm saving your life with Harry. Do you think your baby will look nicer with brown eyes like Aurelia or green eyes like Harry?" said Hermione.

"Oh my God! I can't thank you enough, Hermione. I feel awfully sorry now that I treated you like dirt in Hogwarts. Please forgive me? Oh, and since Aurelia has my eyes already, why not Harry's eyes?" said Cho, talking like 50 words a minute.

"First, I have to make your baby look like Harry. So she is going to be an exact copy of Harry for 18 years. After the 18 years is up, your baby will turn into her real face and body." explained Hermione.

"Okay." was all Cho answered, as she looked at her beautiful daughter.

Hermione then muttered a spell very softly, and slowly, the baby turned into a black-haired emerald colored eyed baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Hermione, softly

"I don't know. Since you helped in my baby's birth, you're going to name her." said Cho.

"I'm honored. Now let's see... how do you like Pandora?" said Hermione.

"It makes her sound like a pan! Hermione!" exclaimed Cho, before her and Hermione, started laughing.

"Um... Adelina?" asked Hermione.

"That's an elegant name. I'll keep that one in mind." answered Cho.

"Cassia?" asked Hermione.

"That's a nice name too." said Cho.

"How about Neleighna?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe."

"How about Cassandra?"

"Nah."

"Bianca?"

"It sounds like lots of people have it. I want an unusual and elegant name for my baby girl."

"Fine. Um... Celia?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but I want a unusual, elegant, and long name."

"Okay. Hm... how about Anabel?

"That's a good name, but maybe not in the A catagory, since Aurelia's name already starts with a A." said Cho.

"Calantha?" asked Hermione, hopefully.

"Nope."

"Felicte Evaneline."

"It's a good combo."

"I got it!"

"What is it?!"

"Felicity Lilliana Potter."

"You're a genius, Hermione!"

"Thank you!" said Hermione, handing Felicity to Cho.

"Cho?! Do you know where Hermione is?" shouted Harry downstairs.

Cho and Hermione looked at each other.

"Hermione, take Felicity. Take her to your house, and I'll pretend that I'm still pregnant with her. I'll clean this mess up before coming out of the room. Quick, go!" said Cho, whispering, and giving the bundle to Hermione.

"Okay. Will I still be seeing you to give you Felicity back at the picnic?" asked Hermione, also whispering quietly.

"Yes. Even if I'm a little tired." answered Cho.

"Here, Cho. This is pepper-up potion, and here is a strength potion. Drink the strength potion then pepper-up potion. I'll see you at 3." said Hermione, giving Cho two vials of potions, and then disappearing.

"No, Harry!" shouted Cho.

"Okay. Are you alright up there?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, just some afternoon sickness. Are we still going to the picnic? Hermione sent me a letter telling me about her friend. Very sad indeed. Her friend's brother died of a car accident." said Cho.

"Oh, how sad." said Harry, going up the stairs.

"Wait! I have to clean up the mess!" exclaimed Cho.

"I'll help you clean up." said Harry, opening the door, and then gasping the sight in front of him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm also asking for some advice of what to name this story, since I don't think Untitled is a good title for this story. Please review, since it only takes a few seconds to review a story!**

**- Gabriela-17**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated so long on Untitled!! Who ever wants to kill me, come hop a plane to Canada, if you want!! LOL. So here's chapter 8, sorry if this chapter is a very short chapter!! I promise, I'll update soon! Not a I'll-update-on-Saturday-or-the-weekend promise! Okay? Oh, and remember, reviewers, could you please, please give me some advice on the title? Thanks in advance! _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you reconize from the Harry Potter books. All of them belong to their creator, J.K. Rowling**

"Cho, I thought you said you were cleaning up, not lying on your stomach reading a book!" exclaimed Harry, when he saw Cho lying on her stomach, pretending to read a book.

"Well...the pregnancy instructors told us that bonding time could also mean you lying on your stomach and doing stuff!" protested Cho, lying to Harry.

" Um...Tonks has had three children in 6 years, and when she found out about Aurelia, she lectured me a full 2 hours about how to take care of babies and during pregnancy stuff, and I can't remember her saying about bonding with the child with lying on the stomach." answered Harry, rolling his eyes at the thought of Tonks lecturing him.

"Wow, look at the time! It's already 3! Shouldn't we be getting ready for Michael's birthday party?" said Cho, changing the subject quickly.

"I guess you're right, Cho. But do you know where Hermione is?" said Harry.

"I think she's at her house, Harry." said Cho.

"Okay. Um...I'm going to Hermione's first. How about you dress in your formal dress, and I'll dress at Hermione's, and we'll come and get you and Aurelia." said Harry.

"Okay. And, could you please give this letter to Hermione, sweetheart?" asked Cho, giving Harry, a piece of parchemnt.

"Alright. So we'll be here by 4, okay?" said Harry.

"Yup." answered Cho, as she went into the washroom.

Harry, sighed, and apperated to Hermione's mansion.

**Hermione's house...**

"Hermione!" shouted Harry.

"Yes?!?! I'm putting on make up right now, you can come upstairs to my room! It's the door with pink,blue, and yellow floral patterns on the right!" answered Hermione.

Harry, then., climbed up all 30 stairs, and opened the door, which Hermione described.

When he opened the door, he saw a very spacious and beautiful room.

The room was painted sky blue, with the ceiling charmed just like Hogwarts, what the sky looked like.

Hermione had a huge four poster bed, with blue and white sheets and pillows.

Hermione then came out, looking like Jane Antoinette.

Her hair was in a half ponytail, and she was wearing,a dress that took Harry's breathe away. She was wearing a red jersey knit, gathered matte skirt, smocked empire waist, graceful cross front bodice and speghetti strapped dress. Her makeup was just a natural tone, that brought out Hermione's eyes.

"Wow, 'Mione. You look beautiful." said Harry, trying to peel his eyes off her.

"Thanks. Now isn't it your turn to change?" said Hermione, pushing Harry i nto her washroom, and handing him his tuxedo.

"You're going to get it later, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry inside the washroom.

A long 10 minutes later, Harry came out, muttering about his hair.

"Why can't I get my hair to behave?! I don't get it! I want it in one place, not messy!" exclaimed Harry, to Hermione.

"Harry, the messy hair has became an almost trademark of yours. You wouldn't look the same without the messy medium-length hair!" said Hermione, convincing Harry not to complain about his hair.

Harry then stopped trying to make his hair controllable, after Hermione said that.

Suddenly there was a loud cry.

Quickly, Hermione rushed to one of the mysterious doors, Harry was looking at, and came back in seconds with two babies in her arms.

"Hermione, when did you have another baby?!" exclaimed Harry, as he looked at the little girl with black curly hair and emerald green eyes, that looked strangely like him.

"Uh...today. She was left on my front porch. It had a note that told me to take good care of her, and that her mother would be here soon to get her, if nothing goes wrong." answered Hermione, cooing at Felicity.

"Oh, wow. What's her name?" said Harry, suspiciously.

"Her name's Felicity. I named her." said Hermione.

"Felicity...what a sweet name." said Harry, still looking at the cooing baby.

"Well, we better get going, or we're going to miss the party. Um... Harry, could you be my sweetheart and all, and grab the wrapped present over there by my desk?" said Hermione, pointing at a big wrapped present.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just that newest broom the Firebolt 10000 and a mini quidditch set, nothing that important. I thought that maybe Michael inherited some quittich skills from his mom and dad, so maybe he should get a headstart on playing quidditch even more?" answered Hermione.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, 'Mione to do that." said Harry.

"Now, let's go and pick up Aurelia and Cho." said Hermione, disapperating with the two babies.

Both of them apperated a block away from Harry's house.

"Let's walk all the way down. I have to get used to these heels, if I want to survive tonight." said Hermione, rolling her eyes, as she balanced expertly on her heels.

"Here, 'Mione, I'll take Lilly, and you take Felicity. We'll walk down together." said Harry, grabbing Lilly, and putted his arm around her waist so she coul dhave some kind of support, while holding Lilly with his hand.

Suddenly, there were flashes. Photograph flashes to be exact.

" Mr. Potter! Who's this little girl ,you're holding?! Is it yours and Miss Antoinette's? Wow, she's a beautiful little girl." said Rita Skeeter.

"Rita, unless you want me to do something really bad to you, you better not put anything about us on the Prophet, understand?" hissed Hermione.

"I can so! Plus you can't use illeagal curses on me!" boasted Rita.

"Oh yes, I can! I'm an auror! And I'm legal to do magic. Remember, Rita, I'm not 15 anymore, I'm 21." said Hermione.

"S-s-sorry to bother you two, Mister Potter and Miss Antoinette. Good day to you both." said Rita, paling with every second she was standing in front to of the two, and then, turned away, and ran away.

"Wow, Hermione, I never knew you had that in you." said a voice behind Harry and Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione turned around, to face Blaise Zambini.

Compared to Harry's 6'4, Zambini was alot shorter, with 5'11, and compared to Hermione, he wasn't alot taller, so him appearing behind Hermione, didn't seem creepy enough, since she was standing at a close 5'8.

"Well, Harry, we better get going. Nice seeing you, Blaise." said Hermione, walking a little faster.

"Okay, now wait up, 'Mione! You're walking so fast with heels!" exclaimed Harry, jogging over to Hermione.

**Harry's house...**

"Come on, Cho! I told you to be ready within 10 minutes, and you haven't even showered yet!" said Harry to Cho, while Hermione was in Aurelia's room, helping Aurelia dress for the party.

"Okay,okay! I'll be down in 10 minutes!" exclaimed Cho.

10 minutes later, and Cho appeared with a halter dress with floral patterns, with her hair down in a bun.

A few seconds later, Hermione and Aurelia walked down, with Aurelia wearing a cute yellow baby doll dress, with a white camisole underneath, and Aurelia's hair curled into ringlets, and also putted into a half ponytail.

"Wow, Aurelia, you look beautiful," said Harry, impressed on what Hermione could do within 10 minutes, without magic.

"And what did you do in 10 minutes again?" Harry asked.

"I bathed her, washed her hair along with conditioning, combed her hair, dryed her hair and curled it, put her in her dress, did her hair, and helped her wrap her present for Michael." answered Hermione.

"Harry! It's already 10 minutes to 4! Let's hurry and get there before we're late!" cutted in Cho, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, right! Okay, so,one,two, three!" said Hermione, taking Aurelia's hand, and Lilly, and then disappearing.

**Ginny's and Draco's house...**

"Hermione, My friend!" exclaimed Draco, laughing nervously, and pushing Hermione to a side, when he saw her, appear at the kitchen of his home.

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione, looking at Draco.

"Did you bring the list?" asked Draco, nervously.

"Yes. Okay, so 22 names. There you go. Sorry if some of them sound weird to you." said Hermione, giving Draco the list.

"I love the names, Hermione. Don't worry. They're a millino times better than the ones Lavender, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy suggested all together." said Draco.

"Wow, I'm flattered, Draco." said Hermione, giving him one of her famous smiles.

"Yeah, whatever now. Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight? If I wasn't married to Ginny, you would definatley be my wife." said Draco, looking at Hermione up and down.

"Wow, thanks." answered Hermione, blushing.

"Anyways, we should go outside. Everyone's must be outside by now, having fun.The children are going to be inside the house for Michael's birthday party, while the adults are going to be out here, for an little party." said Draco, winking at Hermione.

"They're staying inside?! Who's staying inside with them?!" exclaimed Hermione.

" Michael's nanny." answered Draco.

"No. I will not allow it. I'll stay inside here with the children. How about you adults just party, I'll just have some fun with the kids." exclaimed Hermione.

"No, I will not allow it, Hermione. That is a little 4-8 year old party, you're nearly 21, not a little child. Come on, Hermione, just go to the adult's party, not the little children's party!" pleaded Draco.

"No. I'm staying in here with the kids. It's Michael's special day! It only comes once a year, and he only turns 6 once!" argued Hermione.

"Oh, fine. You were very well known in Hogwarts, to stay out of your way when you make up your mind." said Draco, looking at Hermione.

"Okay, so who is all coming?" asked Hermione, looking up at Draco for the first time.

"Let's see, Emily,Starla, and Elizabeth,Aurelia,Violet (Who is Neville and Lavender's 4 year-old-daughter), Serina, Mathew, and Samuel (Who are Tonks and Remus's children), Katherine Anne, and Alexander Kennedy (Who are Pansy's and Theodore's children), Peter, Andrew, and Thomas (Millicent and Seamus's triplets.), and lastly my cousins, Gregory, Kevin, and Alexei." said Draco.

"So 16 kids: 7 girls and 9 boys?" said Hermione.

"Yes. Now do you want to take back going to be with the kids instead of us?" answered Draco, looking at Hermione, once again.

"Nah. I'll much rather have fun with the kids. But you have to promise me something, would you?" asked Hermione.

"Anything in the world, Hermione." said Draco.

"We're going to come outside to cut the cake. You and Ginny are going to cut the cake with Michael." said Hermione.

"Okay, fine. It's a deal." said Draco.

"And the party is going to start, so we should go outside to greet your guests, before they thing you're a bad party host." said Hermione, walking outside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! Thanks again for those who have reviewed the past 7 chapters! Sorry if this chapter is sooo bad, but it's been like 3 weeks since I last updated a chapter on Untitled, so please forgive me! Remember to review!**

**- Gabriela-17**


	9. Chapter 9

**_

* * *

Author's Note: Even though, compared to some people, 13 reviews, is not a lot, it's alot for me. I'm soooo happy, so I thank you all! And now, this is chapter 9, but I can't guarentee when the next chapter will be up. But I promise it'll be soon. If not, I'll write a author's note, and post in on this story. So, now on with the story, and remember to review! Oh, and sorry for the very long updates between the chapters. But I might not be able to update this week, since I'm going on a class field trip camp today and until the next week._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and want to own any of the Harry Potter characters and places you reconize from the Harry Potter books belong to their creator, J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S. Okay, so just to let you know, since other stories have different pronouncations of saying Hermione's nickname, 'Mione, it is just 'Mione', without the 'Her' in it, when Harry says it. When Ron says 'Mione, it's prounounced My-own. Just to tell you this, so you won't get mixed up.**

* * *

"Okay, let me see my baby, Hermione." said Cho, right behind Hermione.

Hermione, turned around to see Cho (Who was 5'5) behind her, looking at Felicity.

"Okay. So um... Harry asked about Felicity and I had to lie that I found her on my front porch, and with her, there was a note from the mother saying that she will return to get Felictity and I can name her if I want, if nothing goes wrong." said Hermione, handing Felicity to Cho.

"Good lie. Now all we have to do is think of how to get Felicity back to Harry, Aurelia and I. Since I'm still waiting for the 'big question', maybe I'll just let you have Felicity until Harry asks me for my hand in marriage." answered Cho.

"Cho! I can't keep Felicity until Harry asks you the big question! It could take a month! 2 months! Or a year, even! He might get suspicious that you were still pregnant this month, but then next month, or next year, there still hasn't been a sign of you being in labour! And no, Cho, you can't say you lost your baby because if I give you back Felicity next month, you would've already said you lost your baby, and then suddenly claiming Felicity as your baby?! Everyone's going to get suspicious,and they'll know you have been cheating on Harry!" said Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, you can think fast!" answered Cho, looking at Hermione, as if she had 6 heads.

"Thanks, family trait. Don't know which one, but most likely the Granger side of me." said Hermione, smiling.

"So anyways, I have to go now, to see the other pregnant ladies, so I don't get suspicious. See you and Felicity later." said Cho, carefully walking over to the huge bellied young women near the pool in Ginny's and Draco's backyard.

"So, 'Mione, how's life been treating you?" asked Ron, coming behind his best friend and ex, and hugging her around the waist.

"Fairly good, thank you, Ron. I'm actually on a much deserved auror vacation. I get three months off for working for MOM for 4 years. My life's complete almost. I have two loving families, my two most best friends in the whole world, you and Harry, Lilly, and my new addition, Felicity. I think overall, life has been good. How 'bout you, Ron? I'm sure yours is way more complete than mine." said Hermione,looking at Ron.

"I guess you're right. I have a beautiful and caring wife, three beautiful and smart daughters, a life that I never dreamt of, a career that I have always dreamt of doing, two best friends, that are always beside me no matter what and... a loving family. Hermione Jane, I want to ask you something, and you have to answer truthfuly. Have you ever thought of getting another boyfriend? Because both Harry and I are worried about you. Sure, you're an auror and all, and you can defend yourself, but we both think you need a man in your life to love and cherish you for who you are. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" answered Ron.

"Well... isn't it better to stay single, Ron? Like really, Ron, I know that there's someone in this world somewhere in the future, that I'll find that will cherish and love me for me. And no Ronald, it's not because of my break up with you 5 years ago. If I really was despressed, I would've failed my N.E.W.T.S. And yes, I know both you and Harry are worried about me, but I'm perfectly fine single. Very happy, actually." said Hermione, looking at Felicity.

" 'Mione, come over here and let's talk." said Harry, behind the two friends.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked over to some empty sun tanning chairs, and sat down on three of them.

" Herms, we're both very worried about you. It's been 5 years since you last dated someone, and that person was me. We're both getting very worried. Is it because of what I did to you, and you don't want that to happen again or what?"asked Ron.

" No, it's not because of what happened 5 years ago that made me like this. Like I said a few minutes ago, I would've failed N.E.W.T.S. if I was depressed about you cheating on me, and then breaking up wiith me. And maybe is the answer for it happening again. I don't know why, but... I can't seem to find a man that would stay loyal to me, and like you said, and a man that cherishes and loves me for me, and not because I'm the daughter of the famous golden couple, James and Caresse Antoinette." said Hermione, looking at both of them.

" 'Mione, you have to understand that we're just looking out for you. Ron is in a very stable status with being married, but I'm on a rocky one. I don't want that to happen to you, and neither would Ron want to see you in a abusive and rocky relationship." said Harry, looking at Hermione.

"I understand that, Harry and Ron, but it's just that I like being single. What if the man I choose or the man that chooses me, doesn't like the kids? What do I do? What if he thinks I'm a single mother of two kids?" said Hermione.

"Then of course dump the stupid man, if he thinks you're in a unstable condition to have a boyfriend, just because you take care of your own little sister, who is really your adopted daughter in the wizarding world, Mione." said Ron.

* * *

I'm very sorry about the short chapter, but hey, it's better than no update at all, right? Oh, and so I'll try to get my hands on a computer for an hour or so in camp on Thursday, so there's a possibility I'll be updating. Thanks again for those that gave this story a chance, and please review!

Best wishes,

-Gabriela-17


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So, thanks to pstibbons for giving me those tips!! And thank you for the two reviews for chapter 9! Please review! Oh and by the way, you could view Aurelia's, Hermione's, and Cho's dresses for the party at my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and places from the Harry Potter series, they all belong to their brilliant creator, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**11 o'clock... (After the birthday party, and when all 16 kids are tucked in for Michael's Sleepover Party.)**

"Jane?As in Jane Antoinette?!" said Lavender Brown, behind Hermione, while Hermione was talking to Draco and Ginny.

Draco, Ginny and Hermione turned around to face Lavender.

" Uh... Jane... this is Lavender Brown, an old fellow year mate of mine from Hogwarts... er...Lavender... this is my...er...best friend, Jane Antoinette,I met 8 years ago on vacation." said Ginny, akwardly, introducing the two ladies to each other.

"I'm pleased to meet your aquaintance, Lavender." said Hermione, holding out her hand to shake Lavender's hand.

"Same to you, Jane. I can't believe it! I work as a reporter for Witch Weekly, can I possibly get an interview with you right now?" answered Lavender, pointing at two sun chairs.

"I certainly can, Lavender." said Hermione, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Lavender took a quill and a notebook out, and sat down with the two things, and began writing:

**

* * *

**

Lavender: Jane, how are you?

**Jane: Fine, thank you.**

Lavender: Quite welcome, Jane. Now on to business. How is your love life? Any boyfriends?

**Jane: No, not really.**

Lavender: I heard you are quite good friends with the Chuddley Cannon's captain and seeker and boy-who-lived-and-defeated-you-know-who, Harry Potter and his best friend, Ron Weasley.How did you meet the two?

**Jane: Well, we met at the Yule Ball 7 years ago, while I was there for the Tri Wizard Tournament.**

Lavender: Is that so? What school were you from?

**Jane: I expected to go to Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbldore did send me an owl about it, but Drumstrang also offered to take me in. My parents then chose Drumstrang, since me older brother is already there.**

Lavender: You must've made history, Jane. You were the first girl to ever attend Drumstrang in over 75 years.

**Jane: Yes, indeed. It was quite strange actually to be at an all-boys-boarding-school.**

Lavender: So have you heard the rumors about your best friend, Harry Potter, that he just had a stillborn daughter a couple hours ago?

**Jane: He did? Oh, I didn't know that. I haven't talked to him since last night, when we took his daughter out shopping.**

Lavender: Yes, indeed, Jane. My best friend, Cho, is Harry Potter's girlfriend, and she told me a couple hours ago that she had a stillborn baby girl a couple hours ago, and am planning on tellingtelling Harry that tonight.

**Jane: Um...Lavender, could you come to this address tomorrow afternoon at 3, so we can continue this interview? I have to go talk to Ron about something.**

* * *

Hermione gave the address to Lavender, and hurried to go find Cho, who was talking to the prenant ladies beside the pool. 

"Hi, Cho, mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Hermione, pulling Cho aside, and smiled sweetly at the pregnant ladies, who were pointing at Hermione, and talking about how ugly and rude she was.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Cho, looking at Hermione, who was looking around, to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong, you're asking, Cho?!?! You just started talking that you gave birth to a stillborn daughter!! What are we going to do with Felicity?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't care about her, Hermione. I only got pregnant by Blaise because he wanted a daughter so much that he slept with me, just because Harry couldn't fulfill my needs, so I turned to Blaise. You can keep her, Hermione, I don't care. I only got pregnant because I thought that when a second child comes, Harry would plan on popping the big question at me." said Cho, looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Cho quietly for a few seconds, and then she sighed.

"Fine. I will keep Felicity. Only on one condition, though." said Hermione, looking at Cho.

"I will do anything, Hermione, and you know that." answered Cho, pleading Hermione with her eyes.

"You have to let me adopt the baby under legal rights, and that she is righfully mine, since you did register her as Felicity Lilliana Potter. So I want you to change it, as you have given her up for an adoption." said Hermione.

"I will do just that, don't worry, Hermione. And now you have to promise me something, Hermione," answered Cho.

Hermione nodded.

"You have to promise me that you will treat Felicity as she was your own, as she would've came from your own womb and body, as she is your flesh and bones." said Cho, looking at Hermione, right into her eyes.

"I promise with my whole life I would do that." said Hermione, looking at Cho.

"Okay, then, it's settled." said Cho, walking away from Hermione.

* * *

Sorry if this is a very short chapter, but i have to make it this short, unless you don't want another update this week. Today, my brother broke my laptop charger, so right now I only have 7 on my laptop, so I had to make this a quick update. But hey, I promise that this is going to be my first and only very, very, very short update.

Thanks for the support, and please review, it only takes a few minutes!

Best Wishes,

Gabriela-17


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry for the long update! Here's a long chapter for last chapter! Thanks for reading! And read and review please! Oh, this chapter is now revised.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECONIZE FROM THE BOOKS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR, J.K. ROWLING.

IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE AND HARRY WOULD BE COME A COUPLE IN THE 7TH BOOK!

* * *

Hermione, the next morning, woke up to the sound of a owl pecking on her bedroom window (again). Hermione looked at the clock, and groaned, as she got out of her comfy bed, and opened her large window for the owl. The owl flew in gracefully, and landed on Hermione's owl, Bianca's cage. Hermione saw three letters on the owl's leg, and so she took the letters from the owl, and gave the owl a few treats, before the owl flew out of the window again. Hermione then opened the first letter, and the letter read:

**- Hermione,**

**Thank you so much for taking in Felicity. I can't thank you enough! So anyways, the third parchment followed by this letter is Felicity's birth certificate. If you can't see now, I alre changed it from Felicity Potter,to Serenity Antoinette, but you'll have to think of Serenity's middle name, since now that I thought about it, it is strange to name another one of your child (As in Jane Antoinette, not Hermione Granger) Lillian or Lilliana since they both are nicknamed into Lilly. Please take care of my baby. Oh, and I made it seem like Serenity actually is your daughter. And I'm also sorry for renaming Felicity as Serenity, without your permission.So good luck lying to Harry and Ron!**

**Forever indebted to you,  
Cho**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic - Children Department July 21rst,2001**

**We are proud to announce the birth of:**

**Serenity Antoinette**

**Born at 11:57 A.M. on July 21rst at the St Mungo's Hospital in the Maternity Unit. Weighing 6 pounds and 8 ounces**

**Signed,  
Pandora Miller **

**Head of Children Department**

* * *

Hermione sat down, and thought of some middle names. After 10 minutes of deep thinking, she finally wrote to the Children Department in the Ministry of Magic and sent it. After that, she got dressed, and went to her kitchen to make breakfast. After she finished her breakfast, she received a letter: 

**_Ministry of Magic - Children Department_**

**_Dear Miss Antoinette,_**

**_We are delighted to congratulate you on your new addition to your little family. Your new child, Serenity, as you have requested, will be officially named Serenity Althea Francesca Antoinette. We will announce your new addition on the Daily Prophet today._**

**_Pandora Miller_**

**_Head of the Children Department_**

* * *

Hermione sighed, as she read through the announcement, when she got the Daily Prophet, just seconds after Cho's letters got dropped off. It said: 

**_The Ministry of Magic would like to congratulate one of their aurors, Jane Hermione Elisabeth Antoinette, on having her first child. The child is named Serenity Althea Francesca, and was weighed at a light 6 pounds and 8 ounces at her time of birth, which was July 21rst at 11:57 A.M. Congratulations on your new addition, Miss Antoinette, and best wishes for the little one, Serenity Althea._**

* * *

Suddenly, Hermione heard the door bell ringing impatiently. Hermione, stood up from her couch, and went over to the door to open the door, just to see a fuming Ronald Bilius Weasley and a very surprised Harry James Potter holding the Daily Prophet, standing in front of her. 

"Ah, what a pleasent surprise you two. What causes you two to come visit me on this very find morning?" asked Hermione, sarcasticaly.

"Hermione, can we please have a talk?" asked Harry, quietly.

"Why of course, Harry. Come in you two." said Hermione, directing the two 22-year-old men into the living room.

The trio then sat down on the couch.

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed again, and then opened it once more, before saying, "Hermione, I know you want to keep secrets to yourself, but when it comes to having a baby, you really have to tell us."

Hermione nodded, and answered,  
" Ron, I know it's wrong to keep having a baby as a secret, but, I really didn't want anybody to know about the baby I was going to have, especially if the man part of making a baby came from a bank."

Both Ron and Harry paled. Harry then asked,

" So you had Serenity from a baby bank?"

"Yes, you can say it that way. But hey, she came from my own flesh and bones, didn't she?" answered Hermione, looking at the two men.

" 'Mione, can I see your baby?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione right in the eyes, dark blue meeting an unusual shade of sky blue.

"Sure, just wait a sec, while I go upstairs and get Serenity." answered Hermione, hurrying upstairs to get Serenity. A few minutes later, Hermione was coming down the stairs holding a very small baby girl with messy curly black hair baby. She then handed Serenity to Ron.

" Hermione, she's beautiful! But I have a question, is it me or does Serenity look very alike to Harry?" commented Ron, looking at the 1 day old baby.

Both Hermione and Harry went to Ron to look.

"I mean, really, Harry and 'Mione, look at the messy black hair and the green eyes? And look at that mouth! She's nearly the exact copy of you in girl form, except for the nose and the curly hair which is 'Mione's button nose and curly hair." continued Ron.

"Well, maybe she does look a bit like me. Tell me, 'Mione, do you know the father?" answered Harry, still looking at the tiny baby.

"No, I actually don't." said Hermione, frowning.

" Because, I er... donated to the bank, so there might be a possiblity that Serenity's mine, but don't worry, it's only 1 in about 2,000,000,000,000,000 that she's mine." said Harry, hesitantly.

" Oh, um... well anyways, how do you two like the names I chose for Serenity?" said Hermione, looking at the two.

"Yeah, I do alot.Serenity Althea Francesca . Now, tell me, why did you name her these three names?" said Ron.

" I named my daughter Serenity because Serenity in Latin means calm, peaceful, and quiet, or in other words, tranquil. And since Serenity is born when there won't be as much as evil than the time when you, Harry and I attended Hogwarts, the children in Serenity's generation will lead a more peaceful and quiet life than the life we had in our Howart years. And also because I hope that my daughter will inherit the famous Granger genes of being the calm person in very hard situations. I chose Althea because I feel that Serenity, when she grows up will become some kind of medicine to her friends, and Althea is a Greek name that means healer, so hopefully she will become a healer in that way. I chose Francesca because in German it means a free woman, and I want Serenity to be a free and loose girl in Hogwarts, unlike her mother, who was so uptight." answered Hermione, confidently.

"Very hard to remember, 'Mione. Next time you have a child, please stick with original names, not out of this world names." said Ron, shaking his head.

"Well, Serenity, Althea, and Francesca are original names too! What makes my taste in names so unnatural?! My expectations for names are meaningful names." argued back Hermione.

"You have way too high expectations, 'Mione." said Ron, shaking his head.

"Why thank you. But if I didn't, how could I got you as a boyfriend?" answered Hermione.

"Well, because I fitted in your expectations perfectly." answered Ron.

"So did Harry, Viktor, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, and Neville." Hermione shot back at Ron.

"I still don't get how you see Viktor Krum fitting your expectations perfectly, 'Mione." muttered Ron, obviously jealous because Hermione brought up Viktor Krum.

"As a matter of fact, I agreed to go on a date with him tonight." said Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron shouted, "WHAT?! NO BLOODY WAY!!" at the same time, when Hermione told them.

Hermione, then started laughing.

"You two are hilarious when it comes to me telling you two that I'm going on a date with Krum. For pity's sake, I would much rather die than go on a date with him, and listen to him go on about Quidditch." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Phew, for a moment I thought we were both going to have heart attacks, 'Mione." said Harry, admitting that to Hermione.

"Why?" was all Hermione said, before both Harry and Ron started going on and on and on about how bad Viktor is.

After about, 2 minutes after Harry and Ron stopped going on about how bad Viktor is, Hermione added, " And he has such a thick Bulgrian accent, he can't even say my name right!"

Both Ron and Harry nodded.

" So anyways, Harry, you're turning 22 in about 9 days! Are you excited? Turning 22!" exclaimed Hermione, turning hers and Ron's attention to Harry.

Harry chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, of course. I'm turning 22, and getting old."

" So, when are you going to porpose to Cho?" asked Ron.

"I don't think I will porpose to Cho actually, Ron. I was and am still devastated from losing my second child, Lillian yesterday, that I don't think Cho could carry anymore children. You see, ever since I was old enough to know about the real truth about my parent's death, I always wanted a -" answered Harry, before Hermione cutted in by saying,

"Big family. Like 6 children, like your mom and dad's family, Ron."

All three of them laughed after Hermione said that, mimicking Harry.

"Yes, that's right, 'Mione. I always wanted a big family, and I don't think Cho's the one for me to bring 5 other children into the world. I don't think she's the one I actually want to spend the rest of my life with." said Harry, looking at Hermione, directly into the eyes.

" Well, Harry, you have plenty of time to think about it. It took me 4 years to decide rather or not to ask Luna in her hand for marriage. Remember, Harry, that 'Mione and I are always going to be there for you when you need us." said Ron.

" I agree with Ron, Harry. I know you think that Cho's 'not the one' right now, but maybe next year or tomorrow, you'll realize that she is really meant for you. You see, Harry, every wizard or witch born, has been destined to be with a person, just like the muggle term, Soul Mates. Maybe you and Cho were meant to be, but maybe it will take a long to time to show?" said Hermione.

"But still, Cho and I are not alike in anymore ways than you and Ron are alike." said Harry.

" Ron and I were just not meant to be, Harry. Plus, as they always say, oppisites attract." answered Hermione, rather quickly.

"Yeah, now could we go and get some lunch? Or maybe just some firewhiskey or Butterbeer?" said Ron.

"Okay, just wait 15 minutes, while I drop Lilly at my mum's house, and get Felicity dressed." said Hermione, hurrying up the stairs, again.

15 minutes later...

Hermione came down the stairs exactly 15 minutes later, looking refreshed, and had Felicity in her baby carriage.

"Okay, so one, two, three." said Ron, slowly, side apperating with Hermione and Harry.

When Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived at the Leaky Couldron, they sat down at a 4 person booth, and placed their orders to a waitress.

While Ron and Hermione were talking about Draco's and Ginny's upcoming children, they started to notice Harry was getting redder and redder by the minute while he was reading the Daily Prophet. After Harry got nearly as red as Ron's hair, Hermione asked,

"Harry, what's wrong? Are they making rumors about you? Is it Rita Skeeter? Because I swear, I will get back at her, plus, I found some really interesting spells I can test on her."

"Jane, you might want to look at this." said Harry, gravely, giving Hermione the Daily Prophet.

On the front page, was Harry smiling happy, and the article was about how Harry lost his own child to his future wife, Cho Chang, just because of Jane Antoinette. Hermione, quickly skimmed her way through the article, fuming,also, but was redder than Ron's hair, when she saw the name at the bottom of the page : Rita Skeeter.

"That filthy woman! I told her to never make anymore rumors about the Goldon Trio! And look at it now! How dare she write nasty articles about you and Cho!" exploded Hermione.

"Jane! Calm down, don't worry, we'll just have to pay a little visit to Rita Skeeter's office, and we'll be done with her." said Ron, trying to calm Hermione down.

"Hey, Jane." said Draco and Ginny at the same time, suddenly appearing, from what it appears, nowhere.

"Oh, hi, Gin and Draco.So nice to see you here." said Hermione.

"Um... Ginny and I just want to say congratulations on your first born daughter. Could we see the cute baby?" said Draco.

Hermione nodded, and handed Serenity to Ginny.

Ginny, held the little baby cooing at her, while swinging her lightly in his arms.

"She's such a cutie pie, Jane. And she looks just like Harry too. Well, except for the curly hair and that cute little button nose." said Draco, looking at Serenity.

Both Hermione and Harry froze when Draco said Serenity looked just like Harry.

" Um... Jane... I think you really should get a DNA test on Serenity." said Ron, breaking the silence, nearly 5 minutes after the two friends froze.

"Why should she? It's obvious that Harry's the father. Isn't Harry the father, Jane?" answered Draco, looking up.

* * *

Well, here's the revised of Chapter 11, sorry if it caused such a confusion of the names between Serenity and Felicity! 

Best Wishes,

Gabriela-17


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Oh, and you want to kill me, you can kill me next month, when you hop on a plane to come find me in Alaska. I was bombarded with my Elementary graduation this week, and all, and I was sick for the past 3 weeks. So, a million thanks for those who waited patientently.. Well, enjoy this chapter, since it might be the last one for another 2 weeks, since, I 'm going on vacation. Hopefully I could bring my laptop on the cruise ship, but I dunno, so until then, this is my last chapter (Hopefully not, though),and thanks for the reviews! And also, thanks for all the people that has been so patient with me! Oh, and sorry, if this will make you confused, but Serenity's full name is Serenity Althea Francesca Isabela Antoinette. The reason that it was announced Serenity Althea Francesca is because the wizarding world, when announcing names, only announce their first name and their two middle names._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, THEIR BRILLIANT CREATOR.**

* * *

"Um…actually, no, well….at least I don't think so." Hermione hesitantly answered. 

"She sure looks a great deal like Harry." Said Ginny, looking at Serenity, and cooed at her.

"Um… could you excuse Harry, Ron, and I for a few minutes? We'll be right back, I promise," said Hermione, dragging both Harry and Ron to the floo fireplace, and said, "Antoinette-Granger Residence," and the three friends disappeared into the fireplace.

A few minutes later, they landed on Hermione's couch in her large living room.

"I'm sorry if this will become a shock to you, and all, and I really will give you permission, both of you to hit me, if this makes you angry, but Harry, Serenity's the daughter that Cho had yesterday. In addition, I'm sorry to burst her bubble, even though, I promised not to, but Serenity, which is Lilliana or Lilly, that Cho named, is not actually yours. Lilly's actually Blaise's daughter. In addition, I can prove it. But for now she is officially Serenity Antoinette. You see, Cho cheated on you with Blaise, and got pregnant by mistake. By the time you found out she was pregnant again, she couldn't explain herself to you. So she carried Lilly for the 9 months, until, yesterday, when I got owled to go and help her deliver her child. After Lilliana was born, Cho told me the whole entire story about Lilliana. So I decided, since you loved her so much, and she loved you so much, in a split-second decision, to change Lilliana's face and all to be the exact copy of you, Harry, just to save you two's relationship. So after that happened, Cho came up to me at the party, and told me to adopt Lilly, and so she could have a real daughter or son with you, so you would marry her. There. I said it. And I confessed it. I know I done a horrible crime, but please, Harry, please forgive me! We've been friends for 11 years! I love both you and Ron way too much to let you two go as friends, just because I tried to save my best friend's and his girlfriend's relationship." Said Hermione, but then broke down crying, when she started talking about her doing a horrible crime.

"Oh, 'Mione, I understand. Don't need to be so ashamed of yourself, that's just the way you are: Always trying to make everyone happy, even if it takes away your happiness, and always trying to do the right thing. I know I won't slap you, don't worry. But I don't really know about Harry." Said Ron, hugging Hermione.

"Thanks, Ron." Said Hermione, sniffling.

"Hermione Jane Granger: Always looking for ways to please other people, caring, and quick-thinking. ' Mione, there is not a moment in my life that goes by, without thinking how brilliant and compassionate you are. Of course, I forgive you. But for now, you'll have to make up a pretty good story to explain why Serenity looks so much like me." Answered Harry, after 2 minutes of silence.

"What do you want to tell the press?" asked Ron.

"I dunno, maybe that I fathered the baby by mistake?" answered Harry, very uneasy.

"Well...I guess it's the short way out of explaining." answered Hermione.

"So...we'll just say Harry and Hermione by mistakenly made Serenity one night." said Ron.

"Gosh, Ron, I haven't even lost it yet, and yet, you're telling me, I got pregnant, and wasn't showing for the past 9 months!" exclaimed Hermione, going all crazy at Ron.

"Calm down, 'Mione, we'll make it through. We'll just pretend that we're still best friends, and nothing has become awkward with us, even though we're both parents of an adorable little daughter. "Said Harry, trying to calm down, Hermione.

She's adorable, yes; she's a cute and adorable child in anybody in this world's eyes. But she's not Jane Hermione Elisabeth Caresses Antoinette's baby, or Hermione Jane Granger's baby, nor the famous boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter's baby." She's not mine, Harry. She's not yours either." Answered Hermione, and than waved them over to the fireplace to be flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron. After they flooed back, they saw Ginny still at their table cooing at Serenity.

"Hi, Jane! Can I talk to you in private?" said Cho, suddenly coming behind the three friends.

"Oh, yes." Answered Hermione, following Cho to the hall leading to the washrooms.

"So…what story did you make up?" asked Cho, eagerly.

"Harry's the father." Answered Hermione, simply.

"Oh…that's good, considering then, I'll get my front page tribute to our 'love triangle' drama in the Prophet newspaper! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Cho, thinking through what Hermione said, trying to comprehend it.

"Beg your pardon? I don't think I heard you right." Said Hermione.

"Then, that means, that there's a love triangle. You have a child with Harry, and I also have a child with Harry, we both love him. But he can only love one, so than every newspaper will want to document this! Good! I'm going to be a celebrity for the next few months." Answered Cho

"Oh. Well, anyways, I have to go back to Serenity. Nice talking to you again, Cho. And don't worry; I'm taking good care of Serenity. I just have to go and buy some supplies. Thanks again for letting me have Serenity." Said Hermione, saying good-bye to Cho, then turning on her heels, and walking to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. "So, is Harry actually the father of Serenity?" asked Ginny, curiously. "Well –"began Hermione, but then was cut of by Harry, saying, "Yes. I'm proud to be a father to yet another adorable daughter." " Harry James Potter! How many times did I say not to get girls pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny. "Well…sorry. I said I wanted another child, and Jane, here, agreed, so, we made a beautiful girl." Said Harry, trying to defend himself before Ginerva Molly Weasley-Malfoy exploded her top, lecturing Harry. "Um…Ron, come, we'll go shopping for Serenity, while your sister explodes her top on Harry." Said Hermione, grabbing Serenity, and her purse, and then dragging Ron to a baby store across from the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione were only in the store for about 5 minutes, when Harry ran across the street like a lunatic, and caught up with the two. "Escaped from my sister, already, Harry?" asked Ron, looking at Harry, who was holding Serenity, as if she was a fragile china doll.

"What do you think of this little outfit?" asked Hermione, holding up a little green dress with a t-shirt underneath it, with a green vine design on the dress

"It'll look pretty with her green eyes. I can't believe how much Serenity looks like you, Harry. Well, she has your eyes, and physical features, but she also has 'Mione's nose and hair. Ringlets! Like natural real ringlets, not just the ones you do for a ball." Answered Ron, going on and on about Hermione's and Serenity's natural ringlet hair.

"Yes, Ron, they're natural." Answered Hermione.

20 minutes later, and 250 galleons spent on Serenity later………………………………………………………...

"Harry, I haven't seen Aurelia, lately. What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"She's sick with the stomach flu. Poor girl." Answered Harry.

"Did you make sure that Cho cooked Aurelia some chicken noodle soup or something?" asked Hermione, getting worried about Aurelia.

"I don't know. I'm now worried too. Cho, can not, and I repeat, can not, cook anything in the kitchen." Answered Harry, also getting worried along with Hermione.

"Um… Ron. Sorry to do this to you, but I have to rush to Harry's. Thanks for such a great afternoon. See you tomorrow at the quidditch game." Said Hermione, kissing Ron on his cheek

Then, Hermione, apperated, leaving Harry and Ron staring at the spot where Hermione apperated.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I don't care if it's flames or anything, but just please, please, please, please, please, please review! 

Best wishes,

Gabriela-17

"


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! So I did find time to fit this filler chapter in. Hope you enjoy it. I'll see what I can do, since I'm going to Alaska next week, and I might not be able to bring my laptop under security reasons (A.K.A., my dad********). So enjoy this chapter. And some of you readers must be wondering why there are not any Harry/'Hermione moments yet. Well, just to tell you, my style of writing is that it takes a loooooooooong time to get my couples to get together, just to tell you. Trust me, it does. Oh, and this chapter is rated K+++. With some nudity (Well, not exactly, but just saying the word, or an word involving nudity), and swear words (Mostly the swear words are hell, damn it, and so on, so they're minor, I guess). YOU ARE WARNED!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR, J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

Hermione, then quickly dropped Serenity off at her mum's house, and then apperated to Harry's house.

When Hermione got to Harry and Cho's house, she couldn't believe what

she saw. She saw poor Aurelia, sleeping, with a bucket beside the little 5-year-old, on a couch. She then heard a moan from upstairs in what seem like Harry and Cho's room. She was about to go up the white marble stairs, when she heard a quiet pop right behind her. Hermione turned around quickly, pulling out her wand, as a natural instinct, but then when she looked up, her chocolate brown eyes met emerald green eyes.

"Oh, Harry, it's only you." Said Hermione, as she breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized that the two were just a couple feet from Aurelia's sleeping form on the couch, so she brought her finger to her lips to signal to whisper to Harry. Harry, nodded, and whispered, "Is it me, or do I hear moaning?"

Hermione shook her head, and answered quietly," If it is just you, it is just me too. I think I can hear moaning from your bedroom, Harry."

"Let's go and check it out." Said Harry.

The two friends walked up the white marble steps as quietly as they could, after they climbed all four flights of stairs, consisting of four steps each, they walked down the large white hall, and then stopped in front of the master bedroom. The two looked at each other, and then, Hermione, putting her hand on the doorknob, and then opened the door to the bedroom, and then the two peeked inside, to see Cho and Blaise Zambini in his and Cho's bed together, with only the comforter to cover their bodies. Hermione gasped, surprised, and then turned to Harry. Harry's pale face had gotten red of anger. Hermione scooted closer to Harry, trying to calm him down before he blows, but it was already too late.

"Blaise Zambini! What the hell are you doing in my bed with my girlfriend?!" fired off Harry, loudly.

Hermione heard Aurelia crying downstairs, and so she decided in a split second decision to go downstairs to comfort Aurelia, and leave herself out of the fight between Harry, Blaise, and Cho.

"Harry, I'm going downstairs to check up on Aurelia, and keep her company. I think she just woke up." Whispered Hermione, rubbing Harry's back, and then, turned around to the door and walked out. Hermione traveled down the four flights of stairs quickly, and then reached the large and oversized living room. She saw Aurelia holding the bucket puking.

"Aw…there, Relia. It's alright." Said Hermione, going over to Aurelia quickly, and sat down beside the little girl, and started rubbing her back the way she rubbed the little 5-year-old's father a few minutes ago.

"Mia?" Called Aurelia, uncertainly.

"Yes, it's Mia." Answered Hermione.

"Does this always happen to 5-year-old girls? Mum says no, but daddy says yes. Who's right, Mia?" asked Aurelia.

"It depends, Relia. I think when your mum was your age, she never got the stomach flu, but I think when your daddy was 5, he got it, so he says it always happen to 5-year-olds. So they both are right in ways," answered Hermione.

"Did you get the stomach flu when you were 5 like daddy?" asked Aurelia.

"Yes, I did. I had to lie in bed and drink apple juice all day, while watching the telly.But your mom is right, Relia. Not all people get stomach flues when they are 5. You can get it at any age." Answered Hermione.

"Why do you have to drink apple juice? Mum hasn't given me anything but this awful smelling and tasting drink. Mum says it's Chinese herbal drink, and it's good for me. But it hasn't been helping. Plus she made this awful chicken and corn soup. It's from a can, and yet mum burnt it!" exclaimed Aurelia.

"YOUR MUM HAS BEEN FEEDING YOU SOLID FOODS?!?!" screeched Hermione, so loud that the loud voices from upstairs that Hermione tried so hard to distract her and Aurelia from, stayed quiet for a minute, but then the arguing began again. Hermione hurriedly ran into the huge kitchen, and opened the refrigerator door. She scanned the contents in the refrigerator quickly.

"Damn it, Harry. You have a 5-year-old daughter. You're supposed to get apple juice for her." Muttered Hermione, cursing under her breath.

Hermione quickly pulled out the only sport drink she can find, which was Gatorade. She poured some of the Gatorade in one of Aurelia's sippy cups, and then rushed into the living room again, and gave the green sippy cup to Aurelia. "Now, Aurelia, do not drink too much at once. Take a tiny sip each 120 seconds. Can you count up to 120?" instructed Hermione.

"Yes, Mia. I can even count up to 200!" answered Aurelia, and then sipped for about 2 seconds, and then stopped.

"Good girl, Aurelia. Now remember not to drink a lot at once. I'll be right back." Said Hermione.

"Yup. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,12,13,14,15,16,18,23,27…" answered Aurelia, and then started counting.

Hermione then rushed up the staircase all the way to the master bedroom, and barged into the bedroom.

"Cho Chang! What the hell were you thinking when you gave your own daughter solid foods to eat when she seems to be vomiting every 10 minutes!" exclaimed Hermione, while Harry, flinched when Hermione sweared, since the old Hermione Granger didn't swear.

" SHE DID WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Harry, when he realized what Hermione just said.

"Cho was feeding Aurelia solid foods! She's not supposed to do that if Aurelia's vomiting every 10 minutes! You're supposed to get her to drink tiny amounts of liquids like Gatorade or apple juice until she is well enough to not vomit for a whole day." Answered Hermione.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Let's hope I can update soon . Oh, and even though I am kinda sad that I lost 2 readers, that' s alright.  Critism is good for my story.**

**Best Wishes and please review,**

Gabriela-17

"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all the people that reviewed my chapter. I cannot believe it's already my 14**__**th**__** chapter. So this chapter is rated K+. I am so happy that I have finally 32 reviews. I wish that for Chapter 14, I would get all the way up to 40 reviews. I hope that you all that read my story could help me do that. In addition, just to reassure you readers, yes, eventually, and may I emphasize **__**eventually,**_** that there will be Harry/Hermione. But I like to read and write stories that take a long time for the main characters to fall in love. So just, reassure you all, again. So on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

"Cho! Are you trying to bloody murder our daughter?!" exclaimed Harry.

"No. I just assumed that all sick children need chicken noodle soup and some Chinese herbal medicine." Answered Cho, shrugging.

Harry, then grew even redder and went over to the walk in closet, and pulled out a big suitcase, and he began pulling out all the dresses, shirts, jeans, skirts, and clothes out of the walk in closet. He then hurried in the washroom, and cleared everything that was Cho's. He went back into the room 5 minutes later, and then shouted, "Cho, I am sick and tired of your nagging and cheating affairs. You get out of my house right this minute! I do not care what you do to yourself after this, but it's officially over, you gold digger! Don't you ever step one foot in this house, and do not dare to go within 6 feet near Aurelia. And you, Blaise Zambini, don't you dare step within 40 feet in my property. You two-step a foot in my property, and you will get what you two should've deserved a long time ago. Got that?"

Cho and Blaise quickly rushed out of the bedroom, grabbing the large suitcase with them, and the two went flying down the stairs, and ran away from the Potter Mansion.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was breathing heavily beside her.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione, rubbing Harry's back, trying to comfort him a little bit.

"Yes, I'm sure. That felt a lot better yelling at Cho. I can't believe I just broke up with Cho. What is Aurelia supposed to do, now that she doesn't have a mother figure in her life anymore?" answered Harry, softly, looking at Hermione with saddened eyes.

Hermione hugged Harry, and said, "Don't worry Harry. As long as I'm here, I'll fill in as Aurelia's mother figure. I'm already a mother already.1 little 2 day old baby."

Harry, looked at Hermione, and said, "Thanks, 'Mione."

"You're welcome. Plus, without a woman in the house, poor Aurelia would be living in a pig pen." Answered Hermione, going to the door, and rushing down the stairs. When she got there, she found Aurelia, sitting up, trying to read a book.

"Hey, Relia. How are you feeling now?" asked Hermione, sitting on the couch with Aurelia.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, Mia." Answered Aurelia looking up from her book.

"That's good to know, Relia." Answered Hermione, beginning to get used to calling Aurelia, Relia.

"Hey, 'Mione. I can take over. You can go home now. I think I can take over." Said Harry, behind Hermione.

"Non sense, Harry! I will stay the night, just to take care of Aurelia. You should probably get a rest. You have yet another game tomorrow. And I know Aurelia really wants to go. So I'll just take care of Aurelia tonight, and hopefully she won't be vomiting tomorrow. You go up and just take a little nap. I'll wake you up in a few hours for dinner. How does that sound?" said Hermione, pointing up the staircase.

Harry's face turned into a grimace face when she mentioned the bedroom.

"Okay, maybe better yet, I'll go upstairs make up your room, and you'll stay down here for an hour or so to take care of Aurelia." Said Hermione, going up the stairs, yet again.

"Fine." Answered Harry, knowing that there isn't a point arguing with Hermione Jane Granger when she made up her mind.

Hermione nodded, and went up the stairs, until she disappeared out of Harry's view.

Hermione opened Harry's large master bedroom, and sighed, as she collected the pillow sheets, comforter and blankets off his bed, and put it in a basket. She then accioed some of Harry's clean pillow sheets, comforter and blankets into her arms, and began putting the stuff in its right places on his bed. She then changed both the color of the king sized bed and the color of the whole room into a red and gold color of the Gryffindor house instead of the blue and silver color of the Ravenclaw house that was in the room before. She then went into the walk in closet, and started straightening all of Harry's dress and normal robes. A long 15 minutes later, Hermione walked out of Harry's bedroom satisfied. She then walked down the stairs with all of Harry's sheets from his bed, now turned into gold and red, downstairs.

"Harry?" said Hermione, when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yes?" -answered Harry from the living room.

"You can go upstairs now. I have straightened everything out for you, and also changed your sheets for you." Said Hermione, coming into the living room, and dropping the basket full of blankets, comforters, and pillow sheets.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I'll just go and take a nap now," Said Harry, kissing Aurelia on the forehead, and walked over to Hermione, and kissed Hermione's cheek, and whispered, "Thanks for everything, 'Mione."

Then Harry went upstairs to his bedroom, and quickly went to sleep in his clothes.

Meanwhile, as Harry was sleeping in his bedroom, downstairs, Hermione and Aurelia started to do their own things. Hermione, turned on the telly for Aurelia, and put on Dora the Explorer, while Hermione went down to Harry's large basement, and into the laundry room, where she washed Harry's in the blankets, comforters, and pillow sheets. She then went upstairs, and checked on Aurelia, who was snuggly on the couch again, and was watching Barbie now.

"Aurelia, sweetie, are you feeling a lot better?" asked Hermione, all motherly like.

"Yes, Mia. Can I call you mommy?" answered Aurelia, looking at Hermione with her innocent light brown eyes.

"Oh, Aurelia, I would love it that you will call me, mommy." Answered Hermione, her eyes nearly filling up with tears.

Then Hermione went into the kitchen, and brought out some stuff to make bread. Hermione then started to make bread, first by adding all the ingredients.

3 hours later…………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry woke up 3 hours later, and smelled the delicious smell of steak and vegetable stir-fry. Harry smiled when he thought that _his_ Hermione was making dinner downstairs in the kitchen. Harry, thinking that dinner was going to be soon, grabbed his glasses off his tabletop, and headed downstairs. He then entered the kitchen a couple minutes later, and saw that Hermione was at the stove stirring something, and Aurelia, was sitting patiently on her booster seat, and was actually smiling for once at the dinner table. Hermione, then reached up to the cabinets and grabbed 3 plates, and put some of the stir-fry, a piece of steak, and a piece of garlic bread for 2 of the plates, and put a little bit of stir-fry, a little piece of steak, and a piece of garlic bread on a plastic plate of a pink Barbie. She then put the plates on the table.

"Hey, 'Mione." Said Harry, sitting down on his chair.

"Hey, Harry. Had a good sleep?" asked Hermione, sitting down on her chair, across from Harry.

Hermione then brought Aurelia's plate on Hermione's side of the table, and began cutting up Aurelia's steak into bite sized pieces for Aurelia, since Aurelia hasn't been throwing up for 4 straight hours.

"Here, Aurelia, now you eat slowly. No need to rush eating." Said Hermione, handing back Aurelia, her Barbie plate.

"Thank you, mommy." Answered Hermione.

Harry, froze eating for a few seconds. _Did Aurelia just call Hermione mommy? Wow, Aurelia must really like Hermione a lot._

" You're welcome, sweetie." Answered Hermione, smiling at Aurelia, and then returned eating her dinner.

And so did Harry and Aurelia.

* * *

Well this is the last chapter for this week. In one week, I will be going to Alaska for a week, so hopefully I get to take my laptop and sneak it past the security guard (A.K.A. my Dad), and maybe the cruise ship might let me bring it on the ship with me. Well, this is it. And sorry for the very short chapter. But this is a filler. Please review! And please let me reach to my 40 reviews goal! Oh, and happy 7-7-7 (July 7th, 2007)!.

Best wishes,

Gabriela-17


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi, everyone! Just to tell everyone, I'm not dead, yet. Well, I have just came back from Alaska, so I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a twos months now. My stupid laptop broke right before the cruise, so I had to leave it at my Aunt's house for the month. So I'm sorry about that. Here's the long awaited chapter 15! Enjoy and happy reading!! And sorry if it's short and all, and that I won't be updating a lot. School's starting tomorrow._

_Who enjoyed the 7th book? I kinda did. Except that Harry had three children, and poor Hermione only had two._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR, J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

After dinner, Harry had to go to quidditch practice. 

"Hey 'Mione?" asked Harry, getting his quidditch bag, and a big water bottle in the kitchen, while Hermione was washing the dishes, and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Yes?" -answered Hermione, looking at Harry.

" I'm going to quidditch practice. Want to come? Aurelia loves to watch quidditch." Said Harry, looking at Aurelia, who at the moment, was playing with some Barbie's in the living room.

"Sure. Just let me get Aurelia dressed, and we'll be on our way. What time do you have to be at the quidditch pitch?" answered Hermione, after a moment's hesitation.

"We have to be there within 15 minutes." Answered Harry, looking at his watch.

Quickly, Hermione, went into the living room, scooped Aurelia in her arms, and climbed the stairs up to Aurelia's bedroom.

5 minutes later, Hermione, wearing a brown cap sleeved tunic blouse and jeans, along with Aurelia, wearing a white t-shirt under a black flannel jumper, with jeans.

"Okay, then, let's get going." Said Harry, going towards the fireplace.

A few moments later, Hermione and Aurelia were at the quidditch tent.

"Hey, Aurelia!" exclaimed Emily, rushing towards the 5-year-old girl.

"Emily!!!" exclaimed Aurelia, hugging Emily, when Emily had came in front of her.

"Hey, 'Mione. How's it been going?" said Ron, coming up behind Hermione, and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Good, Ron. How's the kids?" answered Hermione, looking up at Ron.

Great! Ever since the girls and I have found out that we'll have a little boy in the family in a month and a half." Answered Ron, grinning like a madman.

" You're going to be a father again?! Wow, Ron! I can't believe it! Congratulations! When is the baby due?" exclaimed Hermione, excitedly.

"Around September 26th. And it's a boy! He's going to grow up strong and handsome like his daddy. What do you think of the name Alexander Merlin?" answered Ron, joyfully, as he walked towards his part of the bench.

"I think it's a great name. Except if I were you, I would name him Nathan Merlin." Answered Hermione, hugging Ron.

Suddenly, there was a quiet pop behind Hermione, and Harry appeared right behind Hermione, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's tiny waist.

Hermione turned around, and said to Harry,

" Harry! Ronald's having another baby!"

Harry, unwrapped himself from Hermione, and looked at Ron.

"Congrats, mate! Do you know what gender it is?" said Harry, hugging Ron.

" It's a boy! I get a little boy! Isn't that great?!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it after a moment's thought.

" Cannons! Out now for practice!" shouted the coach, Coach Clearwater.

Quickly the 11 players, excluding Harry, rushed out of the tent and into the quidditch pitch.

Quickly, Harry pulled on his robes, grabbed his firebolt, and ran towards Hermione and Aurelia.

" Bye, sweetie. You listen to mommy alright? Bye, 'Mione." said Harry kissing both Hermione and Aurelia on their foreheads and cheeks.

" Bye, Harry. Play safe." said Hermione, holding Aurelia's hand, along with Harry, where they seperated: Harry towards the pitch, and Hermione and Aurelia towards the stands.

When Hermione and Aurelia went all the way up to where the other wives, children, and girlfriends were in the stands, Hermione, sat beside Luna, who was rubbing her stomach, while watching the children, who were watching their father.

"Congratulations on the baby, Luna. I'm sure you and Ron are very happy about the baby. Why did you not say anything to Ron and the children for seven and a half months?" said Hermione.

" Thank you, Hermione. I didn't tell Ron and the children, for the same reason as Cho for Aurelia and Felicity. I simply did not want them to know, afraid on their reactions. " said the 22-year-old blond witch.

" I'm sure Ron and the children would've been as happy as they are right now, even though it's- how many months have you known?!" said Hermione.

" Six months. Like many women now, I hid my pregnancy, with the same spells as some ladies had, like Pansy Parkinson or Cho Chang." said Luna.

" So... have you went clothes shopping yet?" asked Hermione, quickly changing the subject.

" Oh..no. I haven't. I was planning on going sooner or later." answered Luna, after a few minutes of thinking.

" Well, because tomorrow, I have to go baby shopping for Serenity, so why don't you come with me, so you can go shopping for your baby clothes too. What do you say?" suggested Hermione.

"Who's Serenity?" asked Luna, looking at Hermione, with a puzzled look on her face.

" Didn't Ron tell you?" asked Hermione, surprised that Ron hasn't told Luna that Hermione had Serenity.

" Tell me what?" asked Luna, all confused.

" I had a baby 2 days ago. Didn't Ron tell you? Her name is Serenity Althea Francesca Antoinette." said Hermione.

" Hermione! I never saw that in you! Not yet 21 years old and don't have a boyfriend, and yet you have a baby! Congratulations, Hermione. So... how does she look?!" exclaimed Luna.

" Here's a picture of my little angel." said Hermione handing Luna a picture in wizard form.

In the picture, was Serenity, emerald green eyed, dark black hair with ringlets, and smiling.

" Wow, Hermione. She's a beautiful little baby. She looks a lot like Harry. Is Serenity, Harry's?" said Luna, gasping at the sight of Serenity, amazed at how much Serenity looked like an angel.

" Yes, she is. Isn't she adorable?" answered Hermione, lying uneasily between her teeth.

" She is an adorable little girl. She looks so much like an angel. The only thing that I could tell that Serenity has your genes in it, is that instead of Harry's untameable messy hair, Serenity has your ringlet hair." said Luna.

" Why thank you, Luna. But I think your little Alexander would be even cuter than Serenity." said Hermione, taking a look at Aurelia, who was running towards her.

" Mommy, mommy! Starla's scaring me with scary stories!" exclaimed Aurelia, when she ran into Hermione's waiting arms.

" Don't listen to Starla. She's just trying to scare you. If that doesn't help, than just keep thinking over and over in your head that whatever she says is fake." said Hermione, softly to Aurelia, before Aurelia, nodded, and ran back to Emily and Elizabeth. Hermione then turned her attention back to Luna, who was again, rubbing her stomach, lovingly, while looking at Hermione with interest in her eyes.

" Mommy? When did Aurelia start calling you mommy?" asked Luna, again, a confused look came onto her face.

" Ever since I decided that I was going to move in with Aurelia and Harry." answered Hermione, simply.

2 hours later...

" Good practice today, Harry." said Hermione, hugging Harry, and kissing Harry on the cheek.

" Thanks, 'Mione." said Harry, smiling at Hermione.

" Hey, Jane. I was wondering...maybe you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? Where do you live?" said Blaise, looking at Hermione, up and down.

" Jane will certainly not go on a date with you, and she would certainly not give you her address. As a matter of fact, find the address in the Wizard's World Book. Look it up under Harry Potter. And you come to my house, wanting to see Jane, an angry bear would look tame compared to what you're in for, when you knock on my house door." said Harry, going all red, angry that Blaise would _ask his Hermione to a date._

_Blaise smirked, and said,_

_" So, Potter, you finally stand up for your girl, heh? Well, it's too late, since you didn't stand up for Cho. I'm taking Jane!" _

" Oh, that is where you're really wrong, Zambini. It's your fault that you took Cho. Jane is only my friend, not my girl. I'm just defending her dignity. And like I said just a few moments ago, if I see you step one foot into my property, a angry bear would look tame to what you're in store for when I find you have stepped into my property." said Harry, glaring at Blaise.

Blaise just shrugged, and went over to where Hermione was, standing behind Harry.

" You dare step any closer to Jane, and you're going to get it." said Harry, through gritted teeth.

Blaise stepped forward a step.

And Harry-

* * *

Until next time, you will find out what Harry is going to do. Please review, and I am truely sorry for not updating any sooner, but I just came back from Alaska. Trust me, spending nearly one whole month in Alaska doesn't give any inspiration for you to write fan fiction. My next review goal is 50, so if you all help me reach that goal, I'll be forever indebted to all you readers. So, thanks again for sticking with me for these past 5, and nearly 6 months I've been doing this story. And don't worry, that doesn't mean the story's ending soon. I'm estimating another 6 or 8 chapters, including the epilogue. And, on this day, I have been officially 12 for a week now! Happy belated birthday to me!!

Best wishes,

Gabriela-17


	16. Chapter 16

Did everyone abandon this story? Just wondering. So, is this a fast update or what?! Two chapters in 4 days. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

And Harry stepped up towards Blaise, Harry's 6'4 over towering Blaise's height of 5'11, and punched Blaise right in the nose. Blaise, instantly, put his hands on his nose, and saw blood. 

"Potter, you're going to pay for that!" shouted Blaise, rushing to Harry.

"Bring it on, Zambini. It's not like I'm scared of you!" shouted Harry.

The two men of 22, started fighting, as they exited the tent loudly.

"Harry! Merlin's beard! Please stop fighting!" exclaimed Hermione, her usual voice going suddenly 2 pitches higher.

Hermione then rushed towards the two men, stood in between the men, and started to try to stop the fight between Harry and Blaise, who were still throwing punches at each other.

"You stole Cho! You stole my baby!" shouted Harry, angry with Blaise, punching him with all his might.

"Who cares, Potter? You did not love her anyways!" shouted Blaise, punching Harry in the stomach.

" She was the mother of my daughter! If I didn't love her, I still needed her to raise my 5-year-old daughter! When she told me she was having yet another baby, I was happy! I wanted another child! And then I found out her baby wasn't mine. It was yours, you filthy wizard! How dare you start an affair with my girlfriend?!" shouted Harry.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Hermione, her voice, pitched higher than her usual voice.

Both Blaise and Harry stopped at the scream from Hermione.

"You two are one of the most ridiculous men I have ever seen! You two, tired from Quidditch practice still had enough strength and power to beat each other up, and argue over a woman! For pity's sake! No need to throw punches at each other with all your might because one of them are angry at the other for taking his girlfriend and mother of his child, and the other one is a pea-sized brain man who pushes his luck way too far. Have you people had enough?! Because seriously, you two, really are pushing everyone's temper!" screamed Hermione at the two.

" Who cares about what you think?? You're only a 22-year-old woman. Who is Hogwarts's pride and one of the best students Hogwarts had seen.!" shouted Blaise, fuming that Hermione said he only had a brain the size of a pea.

" Oh yeah?! Well, you don't see Lavender, Seamus's girlfriend try and break you two up! Yeah, beat the hell out of each other, while you're at it! I really don't want to levitate you two to your houses, just because I had you two stupefied! So could you two just quit it already! Oh, and Mr. Smarty-Pants that think he's so smart, I'm at the moment only 20, thank you very much!" screamed Hermione back to Blaise. By that time, all the team, the coach, and the team's girlfriends, excluding Luna, who was inside the tent, looking after Elizabeth, Starla and Emily and Aurelia, were outside, watching Blaise and Hermione have their shouting/screaming match.

" Oh, so Miss Insufferable-Know-It-All, you know everything! Well…_mublood_, I'm perfectly fine fighting with Potter, here thank you very much, so please don't interrupt me! Just because you know everything, it doesn't mean you have to be a goody-goody-two-shoes breaking up a fight!" shouted Blaise.

" I'm not a know-it-all! It's you, that has a brain the size of an pea. Even a cat seems a lot more intelligent than you are! So, if you're going to argue about your brain size, I suggest for you to take a muggle IQ test."

"Why, you little bit-"shouted Blaise, but was cut off by Harry, who punched Blaise right in the jaw.

"You, Blaise Zambini, do not call Hermione anything but Hermione got that?" said Harry in gritted teeth.

Blaise, stood up, yet again, and started throwing punches at Harry.

"Okay, that is it! I cannot take it anymore! Stupefy!" shouted Hermione, tired of all the arguing, and stunned them both using wandless magic.

Both Blaise and Harry dropped to the ground, motionlessly.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Said Hermione, levitating Harry, into the tent, and set him down at his bench. Hermione then came back out the tent, and did the same thing for Blaise.

"Lavender and Seamus, could you please levitate Blaise back into his house. Thank you. That would be very much appreciated. Aurelia and I would be going home know. Good night everyone, and sorry for the fight. Coach; please do not suspend Harry, just because of the fight. Harry really enjoys his job, and being a captain. Please, Coach?"

Said Hermione, levitating Harry, grabbing Aurelia's hand, and grabbed Harry's bag.

" Not to worry, Hermione. Harry always was one of those people who would fight for people or things that are worth fighting for to him. Just have a good night, and hopefully, Harry would be able to play tomorrow. I presume you will be at the Quidditch game tomorrow, Miss Antoinette?" answered the coach, looking at Harry.

"Oh yes, I am going to be there in the stands with Aurelia cheering the Cannons on." Answered Hermione, before going out the tent, and apperating with a half-asleep Aurelia and a stupefied Harry. When she got back to Harry's house, she put Aurelia into bed, and cleaned all of Harry's bruises and unstunned him.

Next morning……………….

Harry woke up, to see a medium-sized figure beside him in bed. He took his glasses from the bed stand, and put them on, to see Hermione sleeping beside him. Harry smiled. But then he remembered the events of last night's fight. Quickly, Harry checked for his bruises. To his amazement, all his bruises were gone. He looked over to Hermione, who still had her clothes from the night before on, and saw she was still holding her wand. Quickly, Harry got from bed, got some clothes and hurried into the bathroom for a long shower.

While Harry was in the shower, Hermione woke up. She saw that Harry was gone, and in the bathroom, so she also quickly went out the bedroom, grabbed a blue and white babydoll dress shirt and skinny jeans, and went in the showers for 5 minutes. By then, Harry was still showering in his bedroom. Hermione then, after brushing her teeth, went downstairs to Aurelia's room. She peeked inside to see Aurelia awake, playing tea with her dolls in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Relia." said Hermione, walking towards the little 5-year-old girl.

"Good morning, mommy." answered Aurelia, looking up smiling when Hermione hugged her.

" Do you want breakfast?" asked Hermione.

" Yes, please." answered Aurelia, starting to put away her tea set and dolls.

" What kind of breakfast do you want?" asked Hermione, helping Aurelia with putting away her dolls.

" Orange juice, eggs, and bacon please." answered Aurelia when they were done.

" Okie dokes. Let's go and make breakfast then." said Hermione, holding Aurelia's hand, and walking out Aurelia's bedroom.

15 minutes later, Hermione made 6 poached eggs, bacon and coffee for her and Harry, and freshly squeezed orange juice for Aurelia.

When Hermione set the table, with Aurelia's help, Harry came downstairs.

" 'Morning, sleepy head." said Hermione, smiling at Harry.

" 'Morning, 'Mione." answered Harry, returning Hermione's smile.

" Good morning, daddy." said Aurelia running up to Harry, and hugging his knees.

" Good morning, sweetie." said Harry, picking Aurelia up, and kissing Aurelia's forehead.

" So, Harry, today, I'm going to go shopping with Luna. Mind if I take Aurelia with me?" asked Hermione when the three sat down for breakfast.

" No, not at all. But sorry if I'm being lousy, but why Aurelia?" said Harry.

" Well, Harry, if you're being oh-so-lousy, because we're having a girl's day today. Right Relia?" answered Hermione.

" Yes!" exclaimed Aurelia.

" Oh. So why are you and Luna going shopping then?" asked Harry.

" Because she and Ron hasn't bought anything for the baby yet, and today I have to pick up Serenity and take her shopping." said Hermione.

" Oh. So then what time are you two leaving, and what time will you be back?" asked Harry, jokingly sternly.

" We're leaving in about half an hour, and will be back by 1, so we will make it to your Quidditch match." answered Hermione.

" Alright then. Have fun. I love you two." said Harry, finishing his breakfast, half an hour later, when Hermione and Aurelia were getting ready to go.

" Yup, daddy. We love you too." answered Aurelia, kissing her dad on the cheek.

" Bye, Harry." said Hermione, going out the door, with Aurelia.

When Hermione gone into the muggle world, she went directly to her mother and father's house.

" Well, Hermione, dear, it is so nice to see you here. How are you, Mia dear?" asked Hermione's mother.

" I've been fine, thank you, mum. How is Serenity?" answered Hermione.

" She has been such a little angel. Very sweet and adorable." answered Hermione's mother.

" Well, anyways, thank you for taking Serenity for me. But now that I'm not busy, I can take Serenity. Thanks mum." said Hermione,taking Serenity in the baby carrier, when her mother handed it to her.

" You're the most welcome, Mia. Come back anytime to visit your father and I." said Hermione's mother, when they went out the door.

" Grandma's so nice, mommy." said Aurelia, looking at Mrs.Granger, who was looking at them.

" Grandma? Mommy?" said Mrs. Granger, puzzled.

" Sorry about that, mum." said Hermione, apoligizing.

" Why, I'm delighted! Another granddaughter! My! At my age, I shouldn't have a grandchild, but I'm simply delighted!" exclaimed Mrs.Granger, nearly doing the happy dance in her front yard.

" Aurelia, meet your Grandma Jane." said Hermione.

" Nice to meet you, Grandma Jane." said Aurelia, hugging Hermione's mom.

" Wow, Mia, Aurelia has a large vocabulary for a 5-year-old. What has Cho and Harry been feeding this girl?!" asked Mrs. Granger.

" I don't know. Something about genetics. One side's Ravenclaw, studious side of the Hogwarts houses, and one side's Gryffindor, the loyal and brave side of the Hogwarts houses. Or is it the fact of her blood status in the wizard world?" answered Hermione.

" What blood status in the wizard world?" asked Hermione's mom.

" Well, you see the wizarding world divides it's people. Muggle-born, Half-Blood, and Pure-Blood. Harry's a Half-Blood, since his mother, Lilly Potter is a muggle-born, and his father, James Potter is a Pure-blood. But, whereas Cho, is a Pure-blood, her mother and father both are Purebloods. We are all in intelligence and pride and status higher than each other. So if you're a very intelligent muggle-born wanting to get a job at the Ministry of Magic, and if a Pure-blood, with no education of the job you want, applies for the same job as you, the Pure-blood would most likely get the job, than you are." answered Hermione.

* * *

That's it for now guys! Happy - Back - To - School!

Best wishes,

Gabriela-17


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks so much for all those people that have reviewed my story so far. I am now currently thinking for a title for this fan fic. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Sorry that I haven't updated since September 4th, but my hometown, is experiencing power knock-outs and cable and internet knock-outs, one of them, last week, left me, without any internet. I haven't been able to get onto the internet ever since. Right now, I'm using a neighbor's wireless network, so periodically will I be able to update, until I get my internet and linksys system all figured out. Oh, and since this is about 5 years from 7th year, and since there are no more Voldenmort or Death Eaters, you can surely sue and arrest anybody if you're working at the ministry for anything, just to get this straight, so Blaise could be arrested by Hermione for picking a rough fight with Harry. Oh, and just to not raise eyebrows, Hermione is Hermione Granger when she's around Draco, Ron, Luna and Harry, alone, but when she isn't with them alone, she's turned into Jane Antoinette.Sorry for this confusing and short chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, or things that you **

* * *

Hermione then told her mom the events of yesterday with Blaise and Harry,and then, Hermione looked at her watch, and was surprised to see it was nearly 11. Hurridly, Hermione's mom gave Hermione another baby carrier, and said, 

" Could you please take Lilly along too? We have to buy some clothes for her, and your father and I are going to a two month long anniversary vacation."

Hermione answered,

" Sure, I'll take Lilly. Where are you and dad going?"

" Sydney, Australia. We're going on vacation with your parents, Caresse and James." answered Jane.

"Mom, I think Aurelia and I should go. We still have to do some shopping." said Hermione, hugging her mother.

" Alright dear. Just be careful of that Blaise guy. I think he means trouble, Mia. Just please be careful." said Jane Granger.

"I will, mom, don't worry. Aurelia, say bye to grandma Jane." said Hermione, looking down at Aurelia.

"Bye, bye Grandma Jane." said Aurelia, looking up at the 43-year-old grandmother, and then waving.

After saying their good-byes, Hermione, along with Serenity and Aurelia, appearated to Ron's house. Aurelia rang the bell, and Luna went to open the door after a few rings.

"Good morning, Hermione. Why are you here?" said Luna, looking at Hermione.

" Luna! Remember we were planning on going shopping?!" exclaimed Hermione, surprised that Luna forgot that they planned a baby shopping trip.

" Oh...right. Just give me a few moments to say bye to the kids, and we'll be on our way." said Luna, suddenly looking more alert.

A few moments later, Luna, appeared at the door, and walked with Hermione to the house's apperation area. A few minutes later, they were in Diagon Alley. Suddenly, Luna, pregnant for 8 months, had a sudden craving for peanut butter with chocolate chip ice cream. Hermione, never been pregnant before, but has read alot of pregnancy books because of her friend, Susan Vansh, two years ago, was pregnant with her twins, Ryan and Brian, and Hermione was the only one that supported Susan throughout Susan's pregnancy, when her boyfriend had dumped her. So Hermione quickly rushed to get Luna a peanut butter and chocolate chip ice cream. After arguing with an annoying 17-year-old who thinks he knows everything, and had said no to getting Hermione a peanut butter and choclate chip ice-cream, and threatening him that if he doesn't give her what she wants, she'll arrest him for arguing nonsense with an auror. So the 17-year-old boy finally gave in, and gave Hermione one large peanut butter and chocolate chip ice cream, a small chocolate covered with peanuts and chocolate ice cream, and a kid's size chocolate ice cream, Hermione went back to where Aurelia and Luna were sitting at the patio of the shop. Hermione gave Luna her ice-cream and gave Aurelia her ice cream. They sat for 20 minutes just talking, and eating their ice-cream, when Luna stopped, and asked Hermione,

" Hermione, I have known you since your 2nd year, and my 1rst year of Hogwarts. I have seen how you have have looked at Ronald, and I have seen how you look at Harry. Both of those looks are different. When you look at Ronald, I see you only see him as a older brother, but when you look at Harry, it's pure love. Were and are you in love with him?"

Hermione took a deep breathe, and said,

" Well...at the first moment I saw him, on the train to Hogwarts, I fell hard for him. But I knew he wouldn't like me. I was a bookworm and a bossy-know-it-all, who would like me, anyways? But, when Ron and Harry saved me from that troll, we three became best friends. Second year, I tried everything to help Harry with the Chamber of Secrets, even getting petrified myself. I didn't think much about my crush on Harry that year though. Especially after I got turned into a cat, because of the polyjuice potion I drank. In third year, when Harry and I went back in time to save Buckbeak, did I finally think about my realationship with Harry. I knew that he would never like me. He had his eyes on Ginny. In fourth year, I tried, again, everything to help Harry with the Tri Wizard Tournament. That year, was when I finally gave up on hoping for Harry to like me. He had his eyes set on Cho Chang. I knew that I would be a speck of dirt to Cho in the beauty department. So I finally gave up on hoping on Harry,and turned my attention to Ron. What a bad choice that was. Fifth year, I actually let go of the 1 that Harry would ask me out, when Cho became his girlfriend, and when I started the D.A. for Harry. Sixth year, I was quite distant with Harry and Ron, especially after I broke-up with Ron. I was busy on my studies, especially because N.E.W.T.S were coming at me the year after. In seventh year, I gave up my last year at Hogwarts, for helping Harry destroy the remaining Horcruxes. I actually nearly died in one quest. After both Harry and I found all the horcuxes, we destroyed them, one by one. We then knew that the Final Battle was on, after we destroyed the last of the horcruxes. So we quickly appearated to Hogwarts, and that's when we all fought for our lives. I nearly died, but if it wasn't for George saving me, I'm alive now. After I healed from my wounds from the battle, and before my Hogwarts graduation, I ran away. Correction, I ran away to Sydney, Australia. Where I finally found my real parents, Caresse and James Antoinette. They changed me back to my real face and body. I then decided to go back to England, and went in Auror training, under the name, Jane Hermione Elisabeth Antoinette. Everyone start being suspicious about me and my past, so I had to make it up quick. So for the past 4 years, I have been Jane Antoinette, an top student from Drumstrang, the first one in many,many,many years. My parents were aurors, Caresse and James Antoinette (Which was true), and I had an younger brother, Thomas Antoinette. But unfortuantely, my younger brother was killed by death eaters. So I became a auror, so I can pay tribute to my younger brother, who always wanted to become an auror. I graduated from auror school with flying colors, and then I worked as an auror, traveling all over the world.4 and a half years later, my foster mother called me to take Lilly, who was born three weeks before. And then suddenly, my mother and father disappeared. I took Lilly, and told the wizarding world that I adopted Lilly. I then went to see my mother and father, and they were gone. I searched for two long months, and finally found them in Africa, being held hostage by 8 death-eaters. I had it lucky, when I found them, and stupified all eight of them, and returning them to the Ministry. My mother decided that I was doing a good job with Lilly, so she left me with Lilly, predicting that I would need the practice. Well, here am I, at the age of 20, already having my first child, Serenity. And then, one day, I was shopping at a grocery store, hoping to find some formula for Lilly, talking rather loudly on my mobile, and then, that was when Harry spotted me. I tried so hard, Luna, to stay in hiding, not blocking myself mourning over the loss of Harry's love, but then when I saw Harry and his daughter, Aurelia, my wounds reopened. I have had my chance, and I missed it, so this is what I think is for consequence. Now that I might be moving in with Aurelia and Harry, I might finally get my chance that I had wanted since I was 11.So to answer your question, it is a yes, and another yes."

When Hermione finished, she looked over to Luna, who looked really surprised.

" Hermione, I am so glad that you have told your whole entire life for the past 4 years. You have been through a lot of love drama, haven't you?" said Luna.

" Yes, I have. I have had the Minister of Magic, Viktor Krum, and many other famous men come after me. I have had fame after defeating twenty-four Death-Eaters in five minutes, and suceeding every single of my missions." said Hermione, chuckling, at the thought of Percy Weasley, who was Minister of Magic, wanting to date her, when he hated her as Hermione Granger.

" We should be going now, Hermione. It's nearly 12:30, and I promised to be at the Quidditch pitch by 12:30 for the kids. Do you want to go right now?" said Luna, looking at her muggle watch.

" Yeah. I have to anyways. I promised Harry I will bring Aurelia back to him by 12:30. So let's get going." said Hermione, standing up, and holding the twin baby stroller that had Lilly and Serenity in it, in one hand, and holding Aurelia with her free hand.

Luna and Hermione along with the three children then apperated to the Quidditch pitch. The five then quickly jogged to the Quidditch tent. When they got in, they only saw three people in there, who were circleing the game plan board. They were Harry, Ron and Draco.

Hermione, then sat down near Harry's part of the tent, and said,

"Hey, Draco, Ron and Harry."

The three men turned around to see a very, very pregnant Luna, sitting beside Hermione, who was feeding two babies at once, and Aurelia sitting on Hermione's lap, playing with two barbies, amazingly not falling off of Hermione's lap. They all stared at Hermione like she had three heads.

"What?! Why are you three boys staring at me for? Is it high unusal for a woman of nearly 21 be feeding two babies, and having a five year old playing Barbies on her lap?" exclaimed Hermione, describing what position she is at that moment.

"Well..you see, 'Mione, you look only 20, and I hate to break it to you, but all three of them look like you, so people that don't even know you, and see you in public must think you had Aurelia when you were only 15 and had two babies within 6 months of each other." said Ron, looking at Hermione and Luna, who by then was look after her triplets, as they were playing at Ron's bench, with Baribies.

Suddenly, Blaise walked into the tent, and Hermione, using wandless magic, changed into Jane Antoinette. Blaise walked to his bench, beside Harry's and looked over to Luna and Hermione.

"Ah, I see you have your children here today. Would you mind if you introduce them to me, Jane?" said Blaise, smiling slyly at the three kids.

" Actually, I will, unfortunately have to say no to that, Blaise, You already know my children well enough, thank you, for my likeness." answered Hermione coldly.

Blaise held his hands like he was surrendering, mockingly, and said,

" What ever you say, Miss Antoinette."

A few moments later, of silence, besides the constant mumblings of Harry and Draco, somebody came in the tent. And he was Viktor Krum. Viktor looked around the tent to see the Chudley Cannons colors all around the tent, and then his attention shifted to Hermione, who was then only feeding Serenity, and having Aurelia on her lap,while Lilly was put back into the stroller, because Lilly was fast asleep. Viktor then, after spotting Hermione, walked towards her. Harry, seeing this, jumped from where he was, and walked quickly over to where Hermione was sitting, and took Aurelia off her lap and onto his lap.

"Ah, how are you, J-a-ne?" said Viktor, bowing down to Hermione.

" Quite good, thank you, and you?" answered Hermione, as politely as she can.

"Good. I see you have a little baby. May I see it?" asked Viktor, holding out his hands for Serenity.

Hermione stood up and gave Viktor a peek at Serenity, with her bright emerald-green eyes and black curly hair. Viktor ran his hands gently in Serenity's black curls.

"She's beautiful. Who's the proud father of Serenity?" asked Viktor, in awe of the cuteness of Serenity and curiosity of who would capture Jane Antoinette's enough fancy to produce a child with.

" The proud father would be me." said Harry, confidently, standing up with Hermione, and then taking Serenity from Hermione's arms.

"Well, then, congratulations. You should be very proud that had a very beautiful daughter with a very beautiful woman. I'll see out at the pitch, Potter.I'll be sure to beat you." said Viktor, coldly, walking out of the tent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I'll try and update as soon as I can. But I'm having a writer's block right now, so maybe in a week at least? Please review, and sorry if any of this does not makes sense, but my brain's all blue jelly right now. Until next time!**

Best Wishes,

**_Gabriela-17_**


	18. Chapter 18

I'm completely avoiding my writer's block to bring you this chapter. Please don't critisize too much for this chapter, because my brain is all in blue jelly, and I'm still having a major writer's block. I know usually I beg to be critisized and such, but not this chapter, please. Okay...on the less brighter note, I completely forgot what the date of the story was. So for this chapter, it's July 26th. Oh, and...I forgot what the Bulgaria team's name is? Can anyone tell me? That would be great! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARCTERS, OR ANY THINGS THAT YOU RECOGNIZED FROM J.K. ROWLING'S BOOK. IF I OWNED ALL THE CHARACTERS, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS, AND HARRY AND HERMIONE WOULD'VE BEEN TOGETHER 19 YEARS AFTER HOGWARTS!!**

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry, well, correction, everyone, including Blaise turned their attention to Harry. Harry looked angry. And when Harry looked angry, it wasn't a pretty sight. His usually bright green eyes would turn to a very dangerous looking green, and his tanned face would get red, with his fists, looking like they're ready to punch somebody. 

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" said Hermione, tapping Harry's shoulder lightly on the shoulder, and getting louder and louder with every time she again said 'Harry'.

Harry, as fast as you can spell 'Mississippi', snapped out of his angry faze, and turned to look at Hermione, looking at him worriedly.

"Come on, mate, we still have to figure out our game plan." Said Ron, shrugging his head over back to the game plan board.

"Right." Said Harry, hurriedly going towards Draco and Ron.

An hour later, all 12 of them were out at the Quidditch pitch, preparing to be called out by their names, status, and numbers and age.

"First of all, we welcome the Bulgaria team! We welcome you to the Quidditch Cup Qualification Game 1, against our home team, the Chuddley Cannons! First coming out of Bulgaria is Viktor Krum! He's number 23, he's handsome, he's only 25, and a bachelor! And the Captain of the Bulgaria Team! Plus, he's a hot seeker!" exclaimed a very, very, very pregnant Ginny Weasley-Malfoy.

What seems like hours later, Ginny finally announced,

"And now…coming from our own Chuddley Cannons is Harry Potter! He is number 17, an excellent seeker, and captain of the Chuddley Cannons! And plus, even at the age of 22, he's still a bachelor with an adorable 5-year-old daughter!" Harry flew out, and did loop-to-loops, before stopping, and waving, smiling the smile that made girls faint.

"And next comes my older brother! Ronald Weasley! No girls, hands off my brother! I know what you people think, but he's happily married with three daughters and one son coming any day now! He's 22, and he's number 21! And…don't forget, he's a chaser!!" exclaimed Ginny, suddenly having a wave of a "Proud sister moment".

Ron, who now accepted to be called Ronald, flew out and also did loop-to-loops, and started waving.

A few minutes later, the Quidditch players were off, playing head-on-head. While both Harry and Viktor looked for the snitch, they were also busy keeping an eye out for a suicidal buldger. 2 hours into the game, something unexpected happened. Luna caught Hermione off guard, when Luna suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand in a death grip. Hermione turned around, and saw Luna, sweating like the world was ending and Luna's expression was pained.

"Luna?! What happened? What's wrong?! Tell ME WHERE IT HURTS?!" exclaimed Hermione, worriedly at Luna.

"M-My-water-b-br-broke!" exclaimed Luna.

"Okay…just breathe in, breathe out…Okay? I'll be right back!" exclaimed Hermione, handing Serenity and Lilly to Susan Vansh, who was Hermione's friend, who was sitting beside Hermione.

"Sue! Make sure Luna's still conscious when I come back! I'll be back as soon as I can! Watch Serenity and Lilly for me!" exclaimed Hermione, before she took off sprinting, and running like there was no tomorrow. Up in the air, Viktor and Harry were having a staring contest. Harry momentarily took a look towards where Hermione was sitting. He saw that Luna was flat on her back at the stands, and Hermione nowhere in sight. Harry grew worried. He started looking around the stands for Hermione, and saw Hermione running the fastest speed he's ever seen a young woman ran, and boy, that was a lot, since he has gotten tracked down by girl fans. He watched as Hermione ran all the way towards Ginny.

Down at the ground, Hermione had finally made it to where Ginny was sitting. "Ginny! Luna's water broke! Tell Harry that I will be back as soon as I can with Aurelia, and that Luna and I are safe! Don't tell anyone that Luna's water broke! Luna said she wanted it to be a surprise, so don't spoil it!" exclaimed Hermione, before giving Ginny a hug around the waist, and started racing back towards where Luna was sitting. After a few moments of running, Hermione finally made it back to where Luna and she were sitting.

"Okay. Sue, I will be going. If you see Harry, tell him Hermione's off to do some chores, and she'll be back." Said Hermione, before grabbing all six children and Luna, and disappearing to thin air.

Five hours later……………………….

Luna had triplets.

They were unexpected, but Luna was simply delighted.

"Hermione! I can not believe I have yet another set of triplets!" exclaimed Luna, looking at her new set of triplets.

"I know. They're beautiful though, Luna." Said Hermione.

"Would you like to stand as Godmother for my new children? I'm sure Ron won't mind, after all, you're his best mate, and Harry already is the Godfather of Emily, Starla, and Elizabeth." Said Luna.

"I would love to stand as Godmother to them." Said Hermione, smiling, as she picked up Alexander, the first born of the three.

"Miss Antoinette?" said a healer, looking at Hermione.

Hermione turned around and saw a woman about her age, whose nametag said, Samantha.

"Yes, Samantha?" answered Hermione.

"Um…I was wondering if you and Mrs. Weasley thought of names already. Miss Pandora Miller is patiently waiting for them." Said Samantha. "Could you come back in a few minutes? I promise we would have some names figured out" answered Hermione, then going back to Luna.

"So. Alexander Merlin Weasley it is?" said Hermione, holding up Alexander.

"Yes, that was what Ron and I originally picked out for the baby we were originally planning on having." Answered Luna, looking at Alexander, who, even at a one hour of age, you can see that Alexander is the exact copy of Ron, with the bright blue eyes and messy orange hair.

"How about for your precious little baby girl?" said Hermione, holding up the small little baby girl.

"Ron and I had always thought of the name of Aurora for some reason. No matter what, Ron decided that the next little girl we have is going to be named Aurora Marie. It sounds good together, too. Aurora Marie Weasley. Would you do the honor to name our last boy? I'm sure Ron won't mind." Said Luna, thoughtfully.

"That's a hard one. Well, since Mr. Weasley died protecting the burrow, I think we should at least pay one more tribute, if not many more for Arthur Weasley. For that, I think we shall name him Arthur Thomas Weasley." Said Hermione, after a moment's thought.

"Miss Samantha?" called Hermione.

Quickly, Samantha came rushing with parchment and quill for Hermione.

Hermione then lifted the quill, and printed in her neat writing:

_Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley are proud to announce the birth of their second set of triplets:_

_Alexander Merlin, born July 26 at 6:39 P.M._

_Arthur Thomas, born July 26, at 7:10 P.M._

_Aurora Marie, born July 26, at 7:45 P.M._

_Proud grandmother is Molly Weasley._

_Proud uncles, aunties, and cousins are: Ginny, Draco, and Logan Malfoy, Bill, Fleur, and Elanor Weasley, Fred, Susan, and Temperance Weasley, George, Katie, Jane and Noelle, Charlie and Helen._

_Proud older sisters are Starla, Emily, and Elizabeth._

_Proud Godmother and Godfather are Jane Antoinette and Harry Potter._

"I will be right back, Luna, I'm going to announce the birth. I'll be back soon, I promise." Said Hermione, quickly disappearing without the six kids at her side, since they were at the nursery.

Because it was a qualification game for the Quidditch Cup, It lasted for 2 hours, and the players were allowed to go off the field for two hours of eating or resting, and came back for one more hour of game. So when Hermione apperated back to the Quidditch Pitch, the players were just finishing the game.

"Before Ginerva Malfoy officiates the ending of the game, I would proudly, as a new Godmother, and for the behalf of the Godfather, who did not attend the birth of his godchildren, announce the birth of triplets, Alexander Merlin, Arthur Thomas, and Aurora Marie Weasley an hour ago. From me to Ronald and Luna Weasley, I wish you two the best of luck with another set of triplets! Thank you!" exclaimed Hermione, in her sweet voice.

Everyone, after hearing the news, broke in applause for Ron. Both Draco and Harry went flying quickly towards Ron, congratulating him.

The three quickly flew down, and gestured for Hermione to come down to the Quidditch pitch. Quickly, Hermione came running down the Quidditch pitch, and she was quickly circled by Harry, Ron, and Draco firing questions at her like 40 questions a minute.

"One at a time, boys.Ron, you go first with only ONE question." Said Hermione, trying to emphasize to Ron, for him to ask only one question.

"Alright, 'Mione. Okay, so when were they born? Like how many minutes apart? Because Starla was born first at 10:37 A.M., Emily was born at 11:10, and Elizabeth was born at 11:14." Asked Ron.

"Alexander was born first, at 6:39, then Arthur was born at 7:10, and Aurora was born at 7:45. So Alexander is 31 minutes older than Arthur, and he's older than Aurora by 56 minutes. Arthur was born at 7:10, so he's exactly 25 minutes older than Aurora. Even though the delivery was very easy, they are pretty far apart." Answered Hermione.

"How do they look?" asked Harry.

"They're beautiful! Alexander is just the exact copy of Ron, too! So now that we got the picture on how Alexander looks like, off the Arthur. I say, in my opinion that Arthur looks like a mix between Ron and Luna. He has the fiery red hair, Luna's nose, and Luna's eyes. And little Aurora. She's really a pretty sight. She looks exactly like Luna. Well, except for her nose came from Ron." Answered Hermione.

" Can we go and see them? I'm sure Ginny's doing the happy dance in her head right now." said Draco, pointing over to where Ginny was, who did look very happy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, we can go, except you three are absloutely not going to go to St.Mungo's in your Quidditch uniforms! Go! Change!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing to the tent.

"Yes, Hermion-Jane." said the boys all together saying Hermione, but before they said her whole name, they changed back to Jane.

Hermione watched the boys hurry towards the tent to get changed. So Hermione walked over to Ginny.

"I can't believe I'm a auntie to yet another set of triplets. I swear, Ron and Luna is going to break my mother and father's count of children." said Ginny.

"It's hard to believe that I'm a godmother to triplets." said Hermione, shaking her head, when she thought of how hard it will be to take care of the triplets.

"Oh, right...but who's the godfather?" answered Ginny, looking at Hermione.

"Harry is, of course." answered Hermione, before turning beet red.

"Aw..you love Harry don't you?"asked Ginny, looking at the younger girl.

Hermione slowly nodded yes.

* * *

**Okay, since Hermione IS the same age as Ginny, and since Hermione is born on Sepetember 19th, and Ginny being born on August the 11th, it makes Ginny a little bit less than a month older than Hermione. So that's what I meant about Ginny looking at the younger girl. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

Best wishes,

Gabriela-17


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for those that made my 'Review Goal' my next review goal is probably 60 reviews or more. Sorry if my update is so late, but my internet has been misbehaving lately. I hope you can all review! I have seen that my story has been hit over 11,000 times, so why aren't anybody reviewing?! It only takes a few minutes to write a few words. Oh…and this is just a random title, how does anybody think about it? Read and review please!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTES YOU READ IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR BRILLIANT CREATOR, J.K. ROWLING**_

* * *

"Aw…'Mione, no need to be afraid of admitting your love for Harry. He is a very sweet guy, and I know that, since I had dated him. Now. are you the Jane Antoinette I don't know, who's all beauty and brains, with no braveness in her, or the Hermione Granger that I do know, who's also all beauty and brains, but with the loyal bravery in her?" said Ginny, hugging Hermione.

"Hey! I have bravery in me! Or why do I ever bother going for auror training?!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling out of the hug.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" asked Ron, all happily, jumping behind the girls.

"Ginny claims that I am only beauty and brains with no sense of bravery when I am Jane Antoinette! She likes Hermione Granger better!" exclaimed Hermione childishly.

"Aw…Herms, you know we all love you the same, even if you don't seem to have any common sense when you're Jane Antoinette." Said Draco, teasingly, hugging Hermione.

"Yeah..Thanks for the support," Answered Hermione sarcastically.

"Anyways, we should be going to Luna right now. The six kids must be panicking by now that they don't see their momma or their Auntie Mia." Said Hermione, pulling out of Draco's arms, and changing the subject quickly.

"True…when did Aurelia start calling Hermione mommy?!" said Ginny, thoughtfully, then exclaimed the last part.

"Since she moved in with Relia and I." answered Harry, smiling his irresistible smile that not even a happily married Ginerva Molly Weasley-Malfoy can resist.

Hermione blushed, and looked thankfully at Harry for saving her to explain why Aurelia is calling her "mommy."

"So, we should apperate to Luna. I think she would be panicking by now." Said Hermione.

"I agree." Said Ron, stepping beside Hermione.

Draco, Harry, and Ginny then together with Hermione and Ron, apperated to St.Mungo's. The five adult's apperated right in Luna's hospital room.

"Miss Antoinette?" said a woman, with a clipboard in her hands.

Hermione, turned around to see a tall beautiful lady, whose nametag said her name was "Pandora."

"Yes?"-asked Hermione, suddenly curious on why a lady wanted to talk to her.

"I am Pandora Miller, Minister of Children Welfare and related Children. I have come to talk to you about Serenity." Said Pandora, holding out her hand for Hermione to shake.

Hermione shook Pandora's hand, and smiled at the older lady.

" I was doing some filing the other day, and it came to my notice, Jane, that your daughter, Serenity, doesn't have a father, or at least his name was not filed on Serenity's papers. Who is Serenity's father? Do you want to owl the papers to Serenity's father, since he also has some papers to fill out for Serenity." Said Pandora, producing a large stack of papers, showing Hermione her point.

"I am." Said a voice right behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around to see Harry standing right behind her.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good day it is, isn't it?" said Pandora, smiling flirtingly at Harry.

"Yes it is, Miss Miller. Now what it is that you need Serenity's father to fill out?" answered Harry, smiling back at Pandora.

"Ah..You know the father. Who is the father?" said Pandora.

" Yes, as a matter of fact I do know Serenity's father. Actually, to be exact, I am the father of Serenity." Said Harry, smiling.

Pandora was obviously taken back in the answer, as it was shown in her very surprised face.

"Well…Mr. Potter, it's certainly unexpected that you are the father of Serenity." Said Pandora, nervously.

"I don't see anything wrong with me being the father." Commented Harry.

"Well…you see…a certain Miss Cho Chang registered the birth of Serenity Antoinette, since she said she assisted on the birth, since Miss Antoinette here was in labor for over 23 hours." Said Miss Miller.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, and exchanged looks.

"Mind if we talk for a second?" said Harry, smiling one of his flirtiest smiles to convince Pandora to say yes.

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Answered Pandora, falling for Harry's smile.

Hermione then grabbed Harry, and the two went out to the waiting room, which was deserted.

"Silenco." Whispered Hermione, using wandless magic.

"What the bloody hell was Cho thinking?!" exclaimed Harry.

"I don't know, Harry! How could Cho be so heroic and say she assisted in Serenity's birth, after I being in labor for more than 23 hours?! 23 hours before Serenity was born, I was at lunch with you and Aurelia!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So how are we supposed to explain why Serenity's last name is yours, not my last name?" asked Harry, after a few moments of calming down.

"I don't know. One night stand?" said Hermione.

"That'll be awkward, remember? We're friends, 'Mione. Not strangers."

"I don't know then! You think of something, Harry!"

"How about your wish on having a baby of your own, and I, nobly, and heroically, decided to grant that wish for you?"

"That sounds to clichéd!"

"How about me wanting another daughter?"

"Then that will say that you're not just satisfied with having one daughter! That will make Aurelia feel unwanted, when she finds that out from old newspapers when she gets older!"

"Bigger family?"

"You and Cho are not 'officially' or 'publicity' broken up! You can't just have an affair with your best friend, when you still have a girlfriend!"

"That's it! I had an affair and it was you that I had an affair with!"

"Harry! That would make you sound like a villain or something! It'll make your name bad!"

"Fine! How about it was just a mistake. One drunken night."

"Harry…"

"Fine. No drunken nights."

"Think of something else besides drunken nights, please. I'm an auror for Merlin's sake; we're not supposed to get that drunk."

"Fine…we both coincidently wanted another child, or rather in your case, a child from you womb, and so we decided to maybe, since we're such good friends, we'll help each other out, by fulfilling our desire to have another child, and that since you bore my child, you will get to name the child, and the child will take your last name."

"Good job, Harry. I knew you could do it." Said Hermione, smiling at Harry.

"Miss Antoinette?" said Pandora, coming into the waiting room.

"Yes?" answered Hermione, facing Pandora.

"Do you want Mr. Potter to sign the papers, making him the real, official father of Serenity Icabela Anastasia Antoinette?" asked Pandora, looking at a huge stack of papers in her arms, and holding out one quill to Harry.

"That would be great, Miss Miller." Answered Harry, grabbing the quill from Pandora.

Harry was about to sign it when a screech was heard nearby.

"Harry Potter!" screeched a very recognizable high pitched voice, from behind Hermione.

* * *

_**Sorry for such a late update, but I have been very busy with two different projects and tons of homework these few weeks. Please remember to review, and remember, the more reviews, the more motivation I get to write another chapter. Please forgive me for this chapter is so silly and stupid, but my mind's just pink jelly. Any questions for my story, you can just PM me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Best wishes,** _

**Gabriela-17**


	20. Chapter 20

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews and support! I'm slowly trying to step out of my writer's block to bring you this chapter. So…um..Happy day!! LOL, I'm getting all random, so please, please with a cherry on top review, and hopefully I can reach my Review goal, which is, for this chapter, is 62.! And if any of you are wondering about the length of this story…unfortunately for you, the plot bunny just bit me, so I have a brand new ideas for this story, so hop on the plane…because I think it would even go up to 30 chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR BRILLIANT CREATOR, J.K. ROWLING**

**P.S.: Who's shocked that J.K. Rowling said Dumbledore was gay?! Whoa..I didn't really expect that, did you?**

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione turned around at the same time to see Cho coming right up where they were.

Harry quickly signed his name on the contract, just in case Cho wanted Serenity back.

And he thought right.

"I want my baby back!" exclaimed Cho, with a very angry face.

"Which one?" asked Harry, trying to act clueless.

"My Serenity!" exclaimed Cho.

"Miss Chang, I don't believe that's possible, no matter what you claim. Serenity is officially Mr. Potter and Miss Antoinette's daughter no matter if they actually are the real biological parents or not. Miss Antoinette has paid over a hundred thousand galleons just to make her a legal parent of Serenity Antoinette."

"But-" began Cho, before she was cut off by Hermione.

"No, Cho! Serenity's mine, so you shouldn't be here trying to get Serenity back!"

"Well who the hell cares, Jane! So what if you have legal custody over Serenity!? I can easily kidnap her!" exclaimed Cho angry, pushing Hermione aside to go into Luna's room.

Two days later………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aurelia!" exclaimed Harry, laughing, when Aurelia jumped on his bed at 7 in the morning.

" Good morning daddy! Mommy told me to wake you up!" squealed Aurelia, as Harry tickled Aurelia.

"Yes I did, sweetie, but I didn't mean jump on daddy," said Hermione, who was leaning against the doorframe, and was laughing.

"So, what are we going to do for future Cho-attempting-to-kidnap-my-child thing?" asked Hermione walking towards Harry's bed, sat at the edge, pulled Aurelia from Harry's arms, and pulled Aurelia onto her lap.

"Well, I have put safety wards around the house and on Serenity, so hopefully Cho won't come near the house or near Serenity." Said Harry.

"I think that should be enough." Answered Hermione after thinking a few moments.

"Listen…'Mione there's something I have to talk to you about…"said Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Keep going. You can tell me anything." Said Hermione.

"Would you move in with Aurelia and I? Who knows what will happen if you left Aurelia and I alone? Plus, Aurelia already considers you a mom. She'll get along with you more than a nanny I was going to consider hiring if you say no." said Harry.

"Could you mommy, could you?!" exclaimed Aurelia.

"Alright. I will move in with you and daddy, Aurelia," said Hermione sweetly at Aurelia.

"But there's one problem. I can't stay with Aurelia, and become a surrogate mother to Aurelia full-time. I'm an auror, Harry. I work, I travel, and I'm usually tired." Said Hermione.

"You'll quit your job. Saying something like a maternity leave." Said Harry.

"But then I don't have-" began Hermione, before Harry cutted in,

"I play professional Quidditch, 'Mione. I earn money enough to at least support us four for at least 3 years, if you're really serious about money, and plus, I'll be paying you."

"Oh alright. I'll be a surrogate stay-at-home mom." sighed Hermione.

"Brilliant!" said Harry, getting up from bed, kissing Hermione on the cheek, and going into the washroom.

"Come on, Aurelia, let's go downstairs and make breakfast." Said Hermione also standing up, and carrying Aurelia down to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, and Harry and Hermione were sitting at the dining table, with Aurelia, and eating their breakfast of bacon and French toast.

"So, who's excited for daddy's birthday?" asked Hermione, looking at Aurelia.

"I am!" exclaimed Aurelia.

"And how many days is it till daddy's birthday?" asked Hermione.

"3 days!" exclaimed Aurelia, again.

"So, you have been teaching my daughter how to count, haven't you?" commented Harry.

"I figured that now's the time to start teaching Aurelia stuff that she'll learn in muggle kindergarten." Answered Hermione.

"Oh, here comes the owls!" exclaimed Aurelia, pointing at 10 owls all flying into the open kitchen window at once.

3 owls dropped at Hermione's lap, and the rest was dropped on Harry's lap.

"Harry! I don't think you want to see the Daily Prophet today." Said Hermione, paling, as she read furiously in the newspaper.

"Why? Is there something about you and me in it?!" exclaimed Harry, trying to attempt to grab the newspaper from Hermione's hands.

"Cho is claiming that Serenity's actually hers, and that I kidnapped Serenity, and adopted her forcefully to gain public attention, and to gain your attention, Harry." Answered Hermione.

"That's plain rubbish! Who would believe the world famous Jane Antoinette kidnap a innocent baby, just to get my attention?!" exclaimed Harry, furious, as he finally succeeded on stealing the newspaper from Hermione's grip.

**Jane Antoinette A Criminal?**

_World famous auror, Jane Antoinette, 21, is being claim to being a criminal, but I agree that she is, how ugly is she and how she can attract some much attention, I don't know, but anyways on with the story…. The young and beautiful Cho Chang, 22, girlfriend and mother of Harry Potter's daughter, had claimed that Jane Antoinette has been obsessed and crushing on Harry Potter, ever since she was a child, and that since now Harry Potter has a child and a girlfriend, and yet another child born this month, Jane Antoinette had kidnapped her [Cho Chang two week old baby, Felicity, and changed her name to be Serenity, and claimed the little 2 week old baby to be hers and Harry Potter's child._

_Although the Ministry of Magic denies the rumor that Jane Antoinette is a criminal, but we are going deep into this story, since this IS about two of our most famous 21 and 22 year old celebrities of the wizarding world. Is Serenity Antoinette really Felicity Potter or vice versa? Is Felicity Potter really Harry Potter's child, and not some adultery affair gone wrong? Is Serenity Antoinette truly by blood and flesh Jane Antoinette and Harry Potter's child?_

_We will be finding this out in the next four weeks, so stay tune for the Prophet._

_Article by **Rita Skeeter**_

"I think we should pay a little visit to Rita Skeeter, don't you think, 'Mione?" asked Harry with clenched fists and gritted teeth, looking at Hermione, who was sitting across from him, calmly and slowly drinking her tea.

"I think we should. And maybe straighten some things out with that woman." Answered Hermione, smiling slyly at Harry.

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYBODY!!!**

**Hey! Thanks for being so patient! I can not believe my story has turned out better than I originally expected it to be when I first began this story! Thanks for all the support, and sorry for not updating any sooner, but I have too much homework, and plus, unfortunately for readers like you, and authors like me, school always comes first, and then comes fan fiction**

**But I'm working on my hardest to try and update more regularly.**

**This chapter is actually one of my most shortest, but this is, from now on, the average length, so bare with me.**

**Please review!**

**Best Wishes,**

Gabriela-17


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! I have to admit though….I had a lot of trouble thinking of an evil enough thing to do to Rita Skeeter, to get rid of her once and for all, but anyways, here's your Chapter 21! Wow, chapter 21, already?! 9 more chapters till my estimated ending... or not._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize, they all belong to their creator, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Are you sure, Ginny? Like really, you're pregnant, are you sure you can handle two more kids for the day with Logan too?" asked Hermione, giving a sleeping Serenity to Ginny at the door to the Malfoy's Mansion.

"Yes, I'm sure, Hermione. No need to worry about Aurelia and Serenity. They're perfect little angels, I'm sure, taking after their father, and in Serenity's case, after her mother. Don't worry, we'll all be okay." Answered Ginny.

"Are you sure? I can always send them to my mom's if you want? Like I have two pairs of parents, so are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"And Tonks and Reamus are always open for the children." Said Harry, behind Hermione.

"No, guys, I'm seriously fine. Just you guys go, and kick Rita Skeeter's butt is already enough for me ." said Ginny, grinning at the thought.

The two young adults finally caved in, and said good bye, and apperated to the office of the Prophet newspaper. Quickly, Hermione change into Jane Antoinette.

"Is Rita Skeeter in?" asked Hermione, sweetly at the young receptionist.

"Miss Skeeter? Ah..let's see, um… yes, she is, for another perhaps two hours." Answered the receptionist, looking through tons of paperwork.

"May I please go and see her?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, just sign here, and answer the questionnaire there, and you'll be able to go to Miss Skeeter's office. She's on the 134th floor, and the seventh door to your left." Said the receptionist, giving Harry a single piece of paper to sign out.

Hermione and Harry walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down, filling out the questionnaire:

**Rita Skeeter's Questionnaire for Visitors**

**Name(s): Harry Potter and Jane Antoinette**

**Age this year: 22 and 21**

**Children together and ages and names: Yes, one. Serenity, age three weeks, and maybe another one on the go.**

**Other children?: Aurelia, age 5**

**What brings you here for business at my office?: Just a friendly chat**

**Are you two living together: Yes**

**Married: Non-committed, thank you**

**Status: Single**

**Have I written about you before?: Tons of times**

**Have you met me before?: Of course!**

**Are you coming up to kill me?: Maybe..**

**What are some questions do you want to ask me: Perhaps maybe why are you making us fill out this stupid questionnaire that seems pointless?**

**Signed: Harry Potter & Jane Antoinette**

**-----------**

" How dumb is this woman? Is she like trying to get us information so she can write more lies about people that go up to her office?" asked Harry, smiling at some of the answers he gave the questionnaire.

""Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, after reading through the questionnaire.

"What?" exclaimed Harry back.

"Another one on the go?! Are you bloody nuts?" exclaimed Hermione.

" Well..it doesn't hurt to see if Rita Skeeter is actually going to put this questionnaire against us!" exclaimed Harry, as they walked towards the elevator, after handing in the questionnaire.

After Harry and Hermione got to the 134th floor, and knocked on Rita Skeeter's office door, they found themselves seated at a very elaborated office, full of pictures on the wall in different styles of two persons: One of them was of herself, and the other…was of a certain 22-year-old with jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Both Harry and Hermione sat there awkwardly waiting for Rita Skeeter to go back to her office.

After a few moments of waiting, the blond woman finally entered her office.

"Ah, to what pleasure do I deserve to have you, Mr. Potter and Miss Antoinette in my office today?" asked Rita, smiling brightly.

"Oh…just to sort things out from the article you wrote about me." Said Hermione.

"Alright….carry on." Said Rita, conjuring up a notebook, and an automatic quill.

"Listen, Rita Skeeter, you're right on some things about Jane, but some things you're not right about. Jane is not a kidnapper or a criminal, you got that?" asked Harry, bringing out his wand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do so, in my notebook." Said Rita, calmly, pointing at the notebook.

"Alright. Now, are you going to tell the truth on your gossip column, or what ever you call it now, after me and Harry Potter made a trip to visit you?" asked Hermione, looking at Rita.

"No." answered Rita.

Both Harry and Hermione pointed their wands onto her throat.

"Y-ye-yes." Answered Rita, revising her answer.

"That's a good reporter. Now, drink this. You might need the tea." Said Hermione, smirking, as she handed Rita a cup of tea, and Rita drank it quickly.

"Well, we have to go now. Good bye, Rita." Said Harry, taking Hermione's hand, and walking out the door.

They then stopped just right outside the door, and together counted,

"One, two, three four, five, six, seven, eight, nine ten…"

And then they heard a screech and a scream, and a whole bunch of things falling.

Both Harry and Hermione stifled a laugh.

"That was brilliant, 'Mione! Slipping her the polyjuice potion!" exclaimed Harry, as he whispered, quietly.

"I had to admit it was. Unfortunately, it's illegal to make permanent polyjuice potion, because I would've loved to see Rita as a big monster with four legs and two eyes, and looked dinosaur like." Answered Hermione, trying to stifle a laugh, as they walked down the hall, many healers, in their healer uniforms, came rushing past them, towards Rita's office, as they got down to the main lobby of the Prophet newspaper office.

"We should announce that we have a bun in your oven, heh?" asked Harry, winking at Hermione.

Hermione punched Harry playfully, on the arm, and then apperated to Ginny's mansion, followed by Harry, close behind.

But when they got there, they stopped laughing.

The Malfoys' front door has been kicked down.

Quickly getting out their wands, they went inside the house.

Everything was fine, except a sobbing Ginny Malfoy, with a crying Logan Mafloy on the ground.

Quickly, Hermione went to pick up Logan from the ground, and started to shush him.

"Tell Auntie Mione why you're crying, Logan?" asked Hermione, rocking the little 6-year-old boy in her arms.

"A-a lady wit-with bl-black long hair-Auntie-Aun-Auntie Cho, cam-came and took Aurelia and S-Sere-Serenity away from mommy and –m-me." Said Logan, between sniffles.

"IT was horrible! Cho came with Blaise, and the two forcefully grabbed Aurelia from Logan's hug, and when Logan wouldn't let go, Cho slapped him across the face, and Blaise thrown me against a wall when I attempted to get back Aurelia and Serenity. I tried to call Draco, but he was at his mother's house when it happened, and didn't receive my message." Said Ginny, sobbing.

"Don't worry, Gin, we'll get Aurelia and Serenity back." Said Hermione, hugging Ginny.

"They also left a note." Said Ginny, giving them a note:

_**-Harry**_

_**By the time you read this, I will be gone, gone with you precious Aurelia, and your new illegitimate daughter, Serenity (Or Felicity, whichever way you want to call her). I need you, Harry, and the only way you're going to have the girls back is by getting back together with me. I'm sick of Blaise, and I need you, Harry, please. For the sake of Aurelia.**_

_**-xoxox**_

_**Cho, Aurelia, and Felicity**_

"How can she do this to me?! Get back together for the sake of Aurelia?!" exclaimed Harry.

"She wants you back, desperately, I guess, Harry." Said Hermione, trying to comfort Harry, by massaging his shoulders.

"What should we do?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, Gin, I really don't know." Said Harry, looking out to the window, which was now pouring rain.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews and please keep them coming!! My next review goal is 72, so please, please, please, review, and I think I'll be able to update sooner than soon!**

_Lest we forget those soldiers that go and went for war for our freedom…may they rest in peace, and for those that went, please, come back home safe…_

**Best Wishes,**

**-Gabriela-17**


	22. Ending Thank you for supporting me!

Okay..major writer's block, so I'll just skip maybe...four or five years, so I can just end this disappointing story. Please enjoy this final chapter of this story!Please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Five years later**

"Aurelia, can you please help me bring a diaper?" Asked Hermione, looking at her 9-year-old daughter.

Since the night when Hermione and Harry had broke into Cho's house to rescue Serenity and Aurelia, Hermione has kept a careful watch on Aurelia. Unfortunately, although Aurelia and Serenity were rescued by Harry and Hermione, they lost the custody battle for Serenity, since neither Harry or Hermione were Serenity's (Now Felicity) biological parents.

And unfortunately, Felicity Chang-Zambini didn't live to see her fourth birthday.

Felicity was kidnapped by a bunch of purebloods, demanding money from both Blaise and Cho. When Blaise, who was then bankrupt and Cho, was disowned from the family didn't pay the ransom, Felicity was killed. Now Hermione and Harry are watching Aurelia closely, since they suspect that Cho would come and kidnap their child.

Harry and Hermione were married five years ago, in Paris, two months after Aurelia's kidnapping. Nine months after their happy honeymoon, they welcomed James Edric Potter. Two years later, Liliana Elisabeth Potter, and then a year later, Sirius Severus Potter was welcomed to the world, and now, a year later, Albus Leofander Potter was welcomed into the family, and yet again, the Potters were getting ready, seven months after Albus' birth, to welcome a sixth member of the Potter clan, which they are already decided on the name, Cedric Alexander, as it was another boy. And as Ron and Luna always jokingly say, they might even go past the Weasley's number of children.

Ron and Luna, along with their triplets, had two more children, Peter and Marcus.

Draco and Ginny, had Cassia and Cairan, and all of them lived happily ever after.

"Hey, sweetheart." Said Harry, coming behind Hermione, kissing her.

"Hey. I have a question, darling." Said Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Is it really true love this time around?"

"Truly, sweetheart, it is true love this time around, because I can feel it."

The end.

* * *

Thanks for all those that have supported me during this hard two years (isn't it?) of this story, and sorry if this was such a disappointing ending, but it's all I can think of..Thank you! Please read my other stories!

- Riela 33


End file.
